MASQUERADE
by Emmy Pendle
Summary: Hermione is invited to a Masquerade Ball at Halloween. Where she finds herself drawn to a tall masked figure with piercing eyes. Who is the mystery man and can Hermione really let herself fall for this scintillating stranger? Things hot up as mysterious events unfold. The rating is only cautionary as it gets ever so slightly "Fifty Shades of Granger" unsuitable for younger readers!
1. Chapter 1

MASQUERADE

Chapter One

Halloween was fast approaching, the autumnal air was crisp and there was a hint of winter in the breeze. Jack'o'Lanterns adorned the doorsteps of Hogsmeade and witches and wizards milled about buying decorations and greeting friends.

The Three Broomsticks was alive with activity. Madam Rosmerta was busy behind the bar and the students from Hogwarts sat in groups, happily chatting and drinking their favourite drink; warm, comforting Butterbeer.

"Professor Granger?" One of the students called from across the packed pub. A slender witch at the bar span around, her thick shiny hair swishing as she did so.

"Harker Longbottom?" She asked, "Is that you?" She peered across the steamy room, her bright eyes searching for the owner of the voice. A plump boy stepped forward from the far corner and waved.

"Hi Professor," The boy said cheerily as he squeezed his way through the crowd towards her.

"Harker, it is lovely to see you again." Hermione said, "How long has it been?" She closed her eyes trying to remember. "I believe the last time I saw you was at your sister Elouisa's christening, what was that... like five... six years ago?"

"Yeah, Ella's six now!" Harker exclaimed, "We just arrived back in England last week, Mum's launch of The Quibbler U.S went down a storm, but dad was missing my Great-Grandmother so we decided to move back, Lavender Brown is running H.Q over there, so mum will have more spare time. Anyway, I transferred to Hogwarts this week and love it."

"That is great news Harker, you must tell your parents that I would love to catch up with them sometime soon." Hermione said sincerely.

"Actually professor, that is why I shouted you." Harker said, "Mum and Dad are throwing a Masquerade Ball to celebrate their return and their success in America, they asked me to invite you as it is a little short notice. I hope you don't have plans for Halloween. Everyone's going to be there."

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "Actually Harker I don't have any plans, I would love to come. Tell your parents I am looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The end of term had finally arrived, the students were looking forward to an enjoyable Halloween break, and Hermione was packing her suitcase, ready for her trip to London.

"I am going to have to hurry if I want to find a decent costume!" She thought to herself. The footsteps of excited children clattered past her office. Just then there was a knock on the solid wooden door.

"Enter." Hermione shouted cheerfully.

"Hey you." A handsome face appeared around the door.

"Dean," Hermione said, as she looked up smiling, "What are you doing here? I thought you were organizing the festivities _here_ this year?"

"Yeah, I am and I was wondering if you would like to help me, remember, you promised me that dance this year?" Coach Thomas' dark eyes twinkled.

Hermione looked at him guiltily, she had completely forgotten her promise. Dean had been trying to get her out on a date all year and Hermione couldn't put it off much longer, but this time she had a genuine excuse.

"Oh Dean, I am so sorry, I was invited to Neville and Luna's masquerade ball... it was a last minute thing... I completely forgot... I'm really sorry to have to let you down again. You've been so good to me since Ron left for Romania." She lowered her eyes.

"It's fine Hermione... really." Dean said, but his voice belied his words ever so slightly. "You have a wonderful time. Make sure you tell everyone hi from me okay?"

Hermione looked up, a sympathetic look on her face. She knew Dean had feelings for her but she wasn't sure she felt the same way about him, and she hated feeling like she was leading him on.

"Of course Dean. You have fun too!" She said smiling.

The door closed softly behind Dean, and Hermione breathed a soft sigh. It had been two years now since she and Ron had split, the break up was amiable and the two of them were still close, but Ron had moved on and now he and Katja Krum seemed happy, "how strange that he has fallen for Viktor's cousin", Hermione thought with a modicum of amusement. "I bet he never leaves poor Viktor alone!"

She zipped up her leather case and, having wrapped up in a woollen coat, set off for the portkey in Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Between the spent barrels of Butterbeer and empty Firewhisky bottles in the backyard of The Three Broomsticks, stood a group of witches and wizards, amongst them Hermione stood, checking her watch and staring at a rather tatty old cloak.

"Five... four... three." A wizened little witch said, "Everybody take hold of the portkey." Hermione grasped the cloak. "Two... one!" Hermione felt the familiar sensation of tugging behind her navel as the portkey summoned her towards her destination, waves of nausea washed over her, she always suffered from portkey sickness and wasn't certain that that would ever change, but at least this method of travel was faster than a broom and less dangerous than apparition, she had never quite trusted it since Ron's splinching accident, back in her school days.

Soon enough the sickening spinning and lurching was over and Hermione found herself in the Portal Vaults beneath Diagon Alley. The vaults were full of witches and wizards who had travelled from all over the magical world to spend their holidays in London. Diagon Alley had had a wonderful restoration after the Battle of Hogwarts and was now bigger and more popular than ever before.

As Hermione followed the thronging crowd up the wide stone staircase the sounds from the street began to filter down the stairs and echoed throughout the passage. She could hear revelry and jovial vacationers taking in the sights.

Hermione loved coming back to Diagon Alley, she felt nostalgic as she recalled all her girlhood memories there. She could smell the hot chestnuts from the new food cart Cormac McLaggen had opened on the Alley ('McLaggon's Wagon'o'Treats'), the smell was delicious and Hermione was tempted to stop for a snack but the weight of her case changed her mind for her and she pushed on through the beautifully decorated Alley towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Despite the refurbishment of the rest of Diagon Alley, The leaky Cauldron somehow remained as dingy as ever. Tom the Landlord, was older, balder and more toothless than ever but he welcomed her warmly with a gummy smile, and gave her the key to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione put her case down on the billowing quilt of the feather bed, a fine mist of dust rose as she did so and she sneezed. She sat down beside it and threw herself back into the enveloping softness. It felt great to be back in London, she could hear the muggle street to the front of the pub and the wizard street to the back. The room was modest but comfortable and smelled faintly of beeswax and mould.

Hermione had a busy day planned. She had to find a costume during the day and was meeting up with Harry and Ginny in the evening for dinner.

She laid down a little longer before getting up from the bed, she opened her case and pulled out a hairbrush. After combing her hair through she looked into the mirror above an antique dresser, "I guess I'll do." She said to her pretty reflection.

There were more new shops than there were the last time she had visited the Alley and Hermione's eyes were wide with wonder. She passed Flourish and Blott's exercising all of her willpower so as not to disappear inside and spend the rest of the day with her nose buried in new tomes of knowledge, that new-book smell, bewitching her senses.

"No!" She thought, shaking her head, "There will be time for that after Halloween. With a great effort she walked on by, trying to ignore the poster in the window... 'Book signing today, check out the latest best seller from the award winning new-comer... **A Dragon **_**Can **_**Change his Spots** by D...'

Hermione turned away from the advertisement, "No more temptations!" She thought to herself. She pushed opened the shiny purple door to Madam Malkin's Robes For All occasions and a bell rang out. Madam Malkin appeared from behind a velvet curtain in the back wall, a younger, attractive witch followed closely behind her.

"Ah, professor Granger, welcome." Madam Malkin said fondly. "This is my niece, Miss Perky, how can we help you?"

"Lovely to meet you." Hermione said, holding out her hand. The blonde witch shook it vigorously.

"You're my hero, Professor Granger, I grew up listening to all the tales of your heroics. That new book by..."

"Do hold your tongue Aurelia." Madam Malkin scolded the young witch.

"I was just saying, how romantic..."

"Never mind that. Now – How can we help you?"

Hermione smiled at the young woman, before turning to the older witch. "Well actually I need help finding a costume for a masquerade ball."

"Okay." Madam Malkin said, "We have nothing left in stock, but we can tailor a custom outfit for you." She turned to her niece, "Aurelia, fetch my diary", turning back to Hermione she continued, "So, when were you hoping for it to be ready?"

"Erm... tomorrow?" Hermione answered feebly, all hope of having a fabulous masquerade gown, slipping away.

"Dear oh dear professor," Madam Malkin said tutting, "Even with magic, that is cutting it fine, We will have to adapt a gown off the peg. I'm very sorry, but Halloween is one of our busiest times."

"That's okay." Hermione said disappointedly. "I should have expected it."

Hermione spent a good hour trying to find the best gown she could on the racks of the store, and eventually she selected a simple dusky blue evening dress.

"We'll have it gussied up and fitting you like a glove in no time. You can collect it at noon tomorrow." Madam Malkin smiled, noticing Hermione's glum expression "You'll look lovely my dear, don't fret."

Hermione left the shop feeling a little downcast, but as she moved off along Diagon Alley, she heard the door bell tinkle.

"Professor Granger!." A sweet voice called out. "I think I can help you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Aurelia?" Hermione said, seeing Madam Malkin's pretty niece rushing towards her.

"Yes, hello again," Aurelia laughed, "I know that my aunt told you that we can't help you, but what she doesn't know is that I've been working on a winter collection in private, you won't believe this but my theme is 'Ice Queens and Masquerade Mistresses',"

Aurelia looked around herself nervously, as if afraid of being overheard. "My aunt is a little afraid of change and well... what with her retirement on the horizon, I was hoping to update the store and include a designer boutique, so I am entering my new collection in the Winter Witch Fashion Show. I haven't told my aunt yet as she would just worry, but the gowns are coming on fabulously and I would be honoured if you would wear one to the ball. I have been invited myself and I know there will be members of the press there, so having _you_ wear one of my gowns would be great publicity for Malkin and Perky's new designer range." She looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes, "So what d'ya say?"

"How could I refuse such a generous offer." Hermione answered with passion.

"Great!" Aurelia shouted, before lowering her voice once more. "Meet me in the back alley behind the shop at 3pm this afternoon for your fitting Professor."

"I'll be there." Hermione promised, "But please call me Hermione."

"Ooooh ha ha." Aurelia giggled, "Okay... Hermione, see you at 3."

Aurelia slunk back into the shop and Hermione, realizing she had a couple of hours to kill, decided to visit Jaques Bouffant's Magical Hair Emporium, in the vain hopes of making an appointment for the following day.

As the shiny golden doors opened magically before her, the smell of hair potions and lustre tonics met her nose and for the second time that day she sneezed.

"Bless you!" A feminine male voice rang out in an over-the-top French accent. "Sacre-blue if it isn't the delightful professor Granger." Jaques called out.

"Hi Jaques." Hermione greeted the rotund hair-dresser warmly, kissing both of his cheeks before he took her hand with a flourish and bowed before her.

"'Ow wonderful it is to see you again, I 'ave been dying to get my hands on that lustrous 'ead of 'air for some time."

"How does 2 'o' clock tomorrow sound?" Hermione asked.

"Fantastique!" Jaques replied, "You must let me try my new palette of colours on your pretty 'ead. I 'ave a range of reds and golds that will make those gorgeous eyes just sparkle."

"I will leave my hair in your capable hands then Jaques." Hermione smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Always a pleasure." Jaques said bowing deeply as Hermione left the salon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It took Hermione a while to find her way down Diagon Alley's twisting back streets, she had never seen this part of the Alley before. Warm steam rose from metal vents in the cobbles and there were piles of crates and boxes stacked by the back gates. It was much darker too, as the street was narrow and the shops towered up on both sides. It was just before three 'o' clock when she got to the back of Madam Malkin's.

Aurelia was stood in the gateway waiting when she approached,.

"Hey, you came!" Aurelia Perky whispered. "Follow me."

Hermione followed the young witch through the cluttered yard and into a metal door in the back wall.

"This way." Aurelia said as she descended down a dark staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door, this one was chipped, painted white wood. Aurelia took a bunch of keys out of her pocket and began unlocking the several padlocks and bolts on the door.

"My studio." Aurelia said, opening the door wide to reveal a brightly lit room. Mannequins stood in rows, each dressed in the most wonderful gowns Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow, Aurelia, they are stunning." Hermione said breathlessly, staring in awe.

"You really think so?" Aurelia asked, her face flushing with pride.

"I really do." Hermione said, as she moved between the mannequins. "I never dreamed I might be able to wear anything so beautiful."

"Which one would you like to try?" Aurelia asked beaming.

"You mean I get to chose?" Hermione gasped.

"Of course." Aurelia said, "You are my practise model."

Hermione laughed and began the difficult task of choosing between the gorgeous dresses, each of which had it's own matching masquerade mask, shoes and gloves with it.

"I don't know how I could possibly choose, can't you choose for me, they are all just so beautiful." Hermione pleaded with Aurelia.

"Well I did have one in mind for you but it isn't quite finished," Aurelia explained, "if you trust me, I will tailor it to your exact measurements and you can collect it here at 6pm tomorrow night. Make sure your hair and make-up are already done though. The ball starts at 7 and you won't have time afterwards. We can go together if you like, I have already ordered a Limosine."

"You are too generous." Hermione said, she couldn't believe her luck. "That sounds lovely. Thank you so much."

"Believe me." Aurelia said, "It is I who should be thanking you."

Hermione got back to The Leaky Cauldron with plenty of time to spare. She took a book and made her way down to the bar where she found a quiet corner, ordered a Butterbeer and spent the next few hours absorbed in a heavy new book called 'The Origins of Arithmancy' by Majika Mathnerdia. At around half past five, the pub became too busy for Hermione to be able to concentrate and she decided to go and get ready for dinner. As she crossed the room to the stairway she overheard a group of young witches whispering, "That's her!", "What a lucky witch!", What I would give to be in her shoes!" Hermione turned to look at them and the group of young women quickly turned away.

"Weird!" Thought Hermione, and she headed to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione arrived by cab at The Wiccan Kitchen, it was a new restaurant on the outskirts of wizard London, and it was usually almost impossible to get reservations, but when a table is booked by 'Harry Potter' somehow there is always a table free.

Ginny was expecting her first child and the couple spoke of little else over dinner. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly lonely as she played gooseberry to the almost unbearably happy couple, but she did enjoy catching up with them and the food was fantastic. By the end of the evening Hermione was exhausted and after bidding farewell to Harry and Ginny she crawled into a taxi and tried to stay awake as she was driven back to The Leaky Cauldron.

Her feet struggled to follow one another up the steps to her room, and after a quick shower, she snuggled down into the large bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hermione found herself back at Hogwarts, she was in the room of requirements, which at this time had arranged itself as a vast reference library, she was all alone and she could smell the intoxicating aroma of new parchment, she stood before a bookshelf that reached up higher than the eyes could see, the room was lit with hundreds of floating lanterns and the air was warm and inviting.

Suddenly Hermione became aware that she was not alone, there was someone standing directly behind her. A pair of strong hands clasped gently over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A sexy voice whispered quietly into her ear. Warm breath lingering on her delicate earlobe. Her body quivered and her breathing quickened.

"I don't know." She gasped, but she thought she recognised the voice.

"Keep your eyes closed." The voice commanded and she did as she was told. The strong hands trailed gently down her face, and neck, caressing her soft skin as they slid down to her shoulders before firmly turning her body round. She fought back the urge to open her eyes and without another word a pair of soft firm lips parted her own, a gentle tongue exploring the warm interior of her mouth, she squirmed with ardour and felt all her strength leave her as the minty tongue gave her waves of delight. Then suddenly an alarm sounded, and the amorous stranger seemed to disappear without a trace. The siren grew louder and louder until...

"Damn!" Hermione growled as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

This wasn't the first dream she had had in which she had encountered the stranger, but it was the first time the two of them had shared a kiss. "I must be getting really desperate." Hermione thought to herself, before lifting herself up on her elbows and sighing with wanting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione had a relaxing bath, filled to the brim with a new fragrance potion she had been working on. The potion left the bather with a scent that lasted until the antidote lotion was applied. She was toying with the idea of marketing her new invention, but so far she hadn't found the time. The scents she had chosen were floral with a hint of luxurious musk. It was like wearing an expensive perfume without the scent ever fading. She got out of the bath and draped her slender body in a fluffy bathrobe and ordered room service.

"Could I please have a bowl of brose with blueberries and hazelnuts sent up to my room." Hermione asked the witch on the other end of her wand-speaker.

"Sorry deary, we're all out of... um... brose was it? All that's left this morning is shredded wheaties, toast, pea soup and/or bacon butties."

"Oh." Hermione sighed with disappointment. "Could I please have the cereal and a slice of buttered toast then, and a glass of grapefruit juice, no probably not, erm... a cup of milky tea?"

"Righto." The witch said. "Coming right up."

After a disappointing breakfast, Hermione dressed and went down to the bar.

"Morning Tom." She said cheerfully to the landlord.

"Morning?" Tom laughed, "It's past one. Up late were you?"

Hermione glanced at her watch, "Oh no," She whined, "my watch has stopped, I'm going to have to dash."

"See ya then." Tom said, waving at her retreating back.

Hermione rushed through the busy street towards Gringott's Wizarding Bank, she was going to need some gold to pay Jaques and Aurelia, and time was growing short.

She whisked through the elaborate marble entrance hall to the bank and joined the queue for Gringott's most efficient goblin 'Gierlin'. The queue went down quickly as she hoped and soon Gierlin was ushering Hermione to his fast track cart service.

She stepped aboard the cart and within moments Gierlin had navigated the twisting vaults and had come to a stop outside Hermione's personal vault. He opened the elaborate lock on the door with a large bronze key and Hermione scooped up a pocketful of galleons.

Before long Hermione was back outside in the dazzling sunlight. The time was now five to two and Hermione literally had to run to Jaques Bouffant's Hair Emporium lest she should miss her appointment.

Jaques greeted her as she stood panting on the threshold of the salon. "Take a seat, my beautiful woman." Jaques said gesturing to a comfortable stool sat before a self illuminating mirror. Jaques produced several swatches of differently coloured hair. "I was thinking Phoenix Red with Dragon Gold 'ighlights." Jaques said showing her the vibrant colours he had chosen. "And styled in sweeping curls that frame your darling face. What do you say, will you be the brave girl today?" Hermione had her doubts about the dramatic changes Jaques had in mind, but for whatever reason she was feeling adventurous and replied, "What the hell, go for it Jaques."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Hermione sat in the decadent salon waiting for her vibrant new hair colour to take, Gabrielle Delacour walked in through the magical doors.

"Gabrielle." Jaques greeted her with open arms, "Just in time!" Then he turned to Hermione, "I asked Gabrielle to come, I thought you would appreciate her expertise in cosmetics."

Hermione sat wide-eyed, "That is so thoughtful Jaques." Hermione said with thanks. "Gabrielle, it is lovely to see you again."

"And I am glad to see you!, Uncle Jaques told me you were going to a ball and he asked me to come and try out my new line of magical beauty products on you. I have some Veela magique infused in ze make up and ze results are startling." Gabrielle looked proud as she shook her beautiful silvery blonde hair. "I 'ave just ze thing to accentuate your new 'air colour."

"Let's do it!" Hermione said, laughing.

Hermione spent the next few hours being pampered and preened in Jaques and Gabrielle's competent care. She was given a light afternoon tea comprising of wonderful French cuisine and champagne, and by the time the two experts had finished it was five'o'clock.

Hermione looked in the self-illuminating mirror one last time and admired her hair and make-up. Her hair was stunning, sweeping curls fell around her shoulders on one side and beautiful shining curls were swept up in a shimmering pile at the back of her head, diamonte gems shining like stars were woven into the luxurious red locks and a fine glittering shimmer made each hair shine like glass. Gabrielle had literally worked magic on her face, her eyes shone like beacons in the night below sensual smokey ayeshadow, and her skin looked as clear and smooth as exquisite alabaster. Her lips were a delicate shade of rose red and Hermione felt like a million dollars.

Gabrielle and Jaques stood back admiring their work, "Ze 'air and make up have been charmed to stay in place for twelve hours." Jaques said. "After zat you will be able to wash it away with a simple reverse tonic if you so wish."

"I might like to keep it forever." Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't blame you 'ermione," Gabrielle said, "You will definitely be ze bell of ze ball."

Hermione paid the talented pair and gave them both a generous tip. "Thank you both so much." Hermione said, kissing one then the other on each cheek.

"Ave a wonderful time." Jaques said as Hermone exited the salon, feeling like a new woman.

Hermione noticed some admiring glances from the shoppers in Diagon Alley as she made her way once more to the back entrance of Madam Malkins.

Aurelia was again waiting as she approached the gateway.

"Wow!" Aurelia gasped. "You look fantastic! I barely recognised you."

"...Err... Thanks... I think!" Hermione laughed "You look amazing too! Aurelia was already dressed in a stunning turquoise and silver gown. The colour perfectly complimented her fair hair and sea-blue eyes, "Your dress is gorgeous, hermione said as the two women made their way down the dingy steps to Aurelia's subterranean studio.

"I got your gown finished". Aurelia said, "I hope you like it. Aurelia, held a curtain in the wall back and Hermione stepped through.

"Oh my...!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I'm speechless Aurelia." Hermione gasped. "It is absolutely unbelievable!"

In a deep alcove behind the curtains stood a mannequin, fitted upon the mannequin was the most exquisite gown Hermione had ever seen. The dress was made from sumptuous black silks and taffeta, with sparkling silvery gold embellishments. The dress was bell shaped, with the corseted bodice heart shaped and form-fitting. The gown had flowing netted petticoats beneath the floor length skirt, gems and metallic embroidery brought the dress alive as the lights danced and shimmered upon it.

There was a matching masquerade mask, that was flocked with a velvet-like substance and it had intricate metal-work filigree over-laid and rich black feathers adorning it's sides. There were also matching brocade high-heeled ankle boots and lacy black elbow length gloves.

Hermione starred in awe.

"Go on then." Aurelia urged her, "Put in on, the limo will be here in half an hour.

Aurelia helped Hermione into the dress, lacing up the bodice with expert care. When she was fitted into the dress it fitted her like a glove, every curve in her body was held snugly in place by the exotic fabrics. Aurelia gazed at her with a mixture of pride and wonder. "You look better than I had even dared to imagine." Aurelia said as she led her to a full length mirror in the corner of the studio.

Hermione stood before the mirror and was amazed at the reflection before her. With her new hairstyle and the beautiful dress she barely recognised the gorgeous stranger starring back at her. Sultry, smoky eyes glinted back at her through the eye-holes in the mask, and her full lips smiled.

"The limo's here." Aurelia shouted from the doorway, and Hermione sashayed towards the exit.

In the limo, Hermione and Aurelia were given champagne and cocktails, they played music and laughed and giggled all the way, Hermione was quite tipsy before long and as the wide city streets gave way to twisting country lanes the limousine had to slow to a crawl. The night was dark and surprisingly warm for the time of year. Trees and shrubbery brushed the sides of the vehicle as the lanes narrowed further still.

"Where is the Longbottom-Lovegood residence?" Hermione asked after forty-five minutes.

"Oh haven't you been before?" Aurelia asked.

"No, I haven't seen them in five years, they were still at the flat in King's Lynn then. Hermione replied, hiccuping between words.

"Oh it's gorgeous – a real country manor house, it's just outside the wizarding village of Charmsford. You are going to love it! It has it's own ghosts, a bell tower, it truly is the real deal!" Aurelia looked as excited as Hermione felt and before long the car was turning into the private driveway of Neville and Luna's mansion.

The drive wound it way up a tree-lined road and after a few minutes the driver stopped before a towering gate, there was a small stone building to the side of it, out of which lumbered a heavily built man in a security guard's uniform.

The chauffeur wound his window side and the guard poked his head in, turning to look into the back seat.

"Names please?" The security guard asked formally, his eyes exploring the two beauties in the back seat. The two women looked at each other and smirked.

"Mistresses Aurelia Perky and Hermione Granger." The chaffeur said, and the guard tore his roving eyes away from Hermione long enough to check the list he held on a clipboard in his hands.

"Have a wonderful evening misses." The guard said, craning his neck even further in through the window.

"Thank you." The ladies chimed out in unison, giggling to themselves.

The guard didn't remove his head until the limousine began inching forwards.

"Oh yes." The guard said, "I'll open the gates for you." He gave the women one last look-over and then regretfully walked back to the gatehouse.

Slowly the heavy gates opened, and Hermione got her first view of the expansive mansion. The building was a long three storied Georgian manor, Lights twinkled from the large windows and a fountain plumed up in a manicured forecourt in front of the wide stairs leading up to the huge double doors. Men and women in masquerade masks bustled around the garden and music and laughter could be heard from within the property.

The limousine pulled up at the bottom of the stairs and a smartly dressed valet also in a mask quickly rushed down the steps to attend to the passengers. He opened the door and offered his arms to the two ladies.

"Good evening, and welcome to the ball." He said as he accompanied them up the wide stone staircase.

Another member of staff, opened the doors for them and Hermione gazed around at the palatial entrance hall to Neville and Luna's beautiful home.

"Who's that in there?" A blonde witch in a satsuma coloured gown and mask, rushed over and asked them.

"Luna?" Hermione guessed, judging her wacky choice of outfits as a perfect fit for her eccentric friend. "It's Hermione!"

"And Aurelia." Aurelia interrupted,

"Wow Hermione!" Luna gasped, "I didn't recognise you at all, I'm loving your new look. You look like a super star!" Luna turned around and shouted, "Neville, Nev... Nev..." A tall man in a beautiful Georgian-style suit and mask made his way across the hall towards them, "I bet you can't guess who this is?"

Neville rubbed his chin in thought, "Erm... is it... Aurelia?" He asked.

"No you big Nelly not Aurelia, Hermione... whoops!" Luna said, "Anyway it's Hermione!" She said almost jumping up and down on the spot with excitement.

"It never is!" Neville said.

"It blinking is!" Luna squeaked.

"Yes it is!" Hermione interjected, "It's great to see you both."

"You look great Hermione." Neville said whistling.

"That's enough of that!" Luna said laughing and she gave Neville a playful slap. "Anyway, welcome to our humble home." Neville said with a grin. He put his arm around his wife to reassure her and said, "Please make yourself at home, the dancing will start when everyone's here."

"Yes, make sure you get yourself a dance card." Luna said to Aurelia and Hermione. "I'm sure both of your cards will be full in no time. I can't imagine that there is a warm-blooded man alive who wouldn't want to have the pleasure of dancing with either of you. They are in the parlour to your left, go and help yourself." Luna waved her arms above her head in a strange way and a waiter rushed over. "Make sure our guests never spend more than five minutes without a drink in hand." She said, "Now scoot." The waiter nodded and rushed off with his empty tray to get it refilled.

"Have a great evening." Neville shouted as Hermione and Aurelia made their way to the parlour.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione and Aurelia, having collected their dance cards, made their way to the ballroom. The immense room had been decorated with orange and black balloons and streamers, pumpkins floated in the air, their grotesquely carved features grinning down upon hundreds of wonderfully dressed party guests.

All of the female attendees were soon ushered to one end of the spectacular room. A short man stood upon a stage at the far side upon a podium, he held his wand to his throat and his voice, magically amplified, rang out throughout the hall.

"Will all the beautiful ladies please be so kind as to receive the gentlemen, who will make their way over to the girls and be gentle as they ask for the pleasure of a dance with the females of their choice." The man's squeaky voice continued, "When your cards are full please move to the other side of the ballroom and when all the ladies have moved across the hall the band will begin and the dancing can proceed. Have a wonderful evening and don't be too shocked if there are a few surprises before the night is over."

There was an excited murmur throughout the room as the ladies formed a group at the left hand side of the room. Within moments, the men had made their way towards them. The band had started to set up on stage and the lights had magically dimmed.

Hermione was swamped by potential masked partners, and her card was filling up fast. Out of the crowds a tall masked man wearing a prince charming-type suit in silvery green and black stepped towards her. His piercing grey eyes unblinking as he looked into her mesmerised eyes.

"I would recognise those eyes anywhere," the man said in a deep and enticing voice. Hermione had to catch her breath; it was the same voice she had been hearing in her dreams.

"Wh... who is it?" Hermone asked nervously.

"Ah that would be telling Miss Granger," her dream man said teasingly, "may I have the honour of a dance?"

"O... o... o... of course." Hermione stammered. She handed the stranger her card, and as he signed it, she looked up at him. His hair was silvery blonde, his skin was clean-shaven and his scent of sandalwood and dark musk enveloped her, her eyes lingered on his broad shoulders until she closed her eyes drinking in his fragrance.

"Are you... okay? The sexy voice jolted her out of her reverie.

"Oh... erm... yes... sorry," she said, "Just a little tipsy," she composed herself and took the card back as he offered it.

"Mmmmmm," he said, sounding aroused before taking a step back. "Okay, well I will see you in a while," the stranger said with a wink."

Hermione squirmed with excitement as he disappeared back through the crowd. She glanced down at the card remembering he had signed it, she was hoping to see a name thereon. '10.30pm - An admirer' was all that he had written down. Hermione sighed. "Ten thirty can't come fast enough," she thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The band was playing contemporary versions of classical waltz music and a big glitter ball had descended from the ceiling; magically rotating in mid-air. Hermione's first dance partner had been a little clumsy, he stepped forwards when he should have stepped back and stumbled trying not to tread on her toes. The second partner was nervous and began to sweat profusely, as the pair cut across the dance floor, he didn't say a word throughout their dance and Hermione was glad to see the back of him. Every so often she would catch a glimpse of Aurelia, who looked as though she was having the time of her life.

Hermione's third dance was with an older man the wide man was a good dancer but he was annoyingly gropey; his hands kept wandering and he uttered sexual innuendo's all the while and Hermione couldn't wait for the number to finish. After her fourth dance; with a good partner – he was polite and gentile, and he led Hermione expertly across the floor, she needed a break, she curtseyed to her partner as the music ended and made her way across the floor. A waiter brought her another drink as she came to the edges of the hall and Hermione took it gratefully. She sat in a comfortable high backed chair at the edge of the room and watched as the guests danced elegantly across the dance floor.

Before long, Hermione's keen eyes had picked Aurelia out of the crowd and as she was spun around, Hermione realised with a start that her partner was none other than the exciting stranger. He led Aurelia masterfully around the hall, he was a strong dancer and he showed Aurelia off beautifully. Aurelia span and swished and glided across the ballroom, led by her handsome partner. She noticed Hermione watching and flashed her a huge smile, her partner saw her looking over to Hermione and his eyes shot over to her, as the couple danced they slowly got closer to where Hermione sat, Aurelia's dance partner had now begun taking every opportunity to look over to Hermione whenever he got the chance. Hermione could see that his lips were moving as were Aurelia's and she wondered what the two of them were talking about. Aurelia was laughing as the song came to an end and after she had curtseyed to her partner she made her way over to Hermione.

"He is really into you isn't he!" Aurelia said as she sat down beside her.

"Who is _he_?" Hermione asked.

"Ohhhh... you really don't know do you?" Aurelia said, her eyes flashing with excitement. "Well I certainly couldn't spoil the mystery," Aurelia giggled.

"Aurelia!" Hermione said, frustrated at Aurelia's smug determination to keep her in the dark.

"You definitely haven't been keeping up with your reading lately have you?" Aurelia laughed.

"No... I've been busy." Hermione said. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll soon find out." Aurelia said with infuriating enjoyment. "Anyway," Aurelia said, "changing the subject, the press have arrived, I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking a few publicity shots for me. It won't take a minute. They are waiting in the entrance hall."

"Okay," Hermione said, "it's the least I can do."

The two girls made their way back to the entrance hall and were met with a clamouring frenzy of photographers.

"Miss Perky." A man shouted, "This way please."

The women were led up a sweeping staircase to the second floor of the mansion and into a luxurious bedroom; a four-poster bed at it's centre.

"Is this Hermione?" The thin man asked.

"Yes, and this is the dress, I was telling you about." Aurelia answered.

"Good god woman," the man said in a gruff cockney accent, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Now if you could just lean yourself seductively against the post of the bed and look into the camera this will all be over in a few clicks."

Hermione held the post of the bed and looked towards the press man, the copious amounts of wine that she had drunk had certainly helped to relax her and the poses she made were gorgeous.

"That's right darling! The camera loves you!" The photographer said, as he snapped away on his professional high def. camera. "Now can I get a couple with the two of you together please?" Before long the photographer had finished. "Thank you sweetheart," he said to Hermione, "You can go now, "he turned to Aurelia and said, "could you just stay behind a while so I can ask you some questions, thanks."

Hermione made her way back down to the ball, she had never felt so alive. The music was filling her mind and the wine had warmed her all over. Just as she was about to push the door to the ball room open a pair of hands clasped over her mask.

"Guess who?" That same sexy voice enquired.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, 'was this all just a dream?' she wondered, but as she thought about it the scent of sandalwood and musk washed over her.

"You tell me," Hermione whispered, her voice breathy and deeper than usual.

"Only time will tell," the rich, controlled voice continued. "All will be revealed when the time is right. I look forward to our dance." The hands released their clasp and the scent faded.

Hermione span around to find her dream-man vanished. "Phew, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" She thought to herself, a warmth spreading across her entire body. "This man, whoever he is, is affecting me in ways I had forgotten I could even feel." She thought as she entered into the ball room once more. She had to calm herself down as her next partner stepped forward and offered her his hand. She was more aroused than she had been in a long time, and she didn't want to get carried away.

"Fancy a snog?" An Irish accent asked abruptly half way through the slow dance.

"Seamus?" Hermione squealed, "is that you?"

"Arrrr, you've ruined me fun now Granger." Seamus Finnegan replied. "But my god girl, you are lookin' fine tonight – are you sure you don' fancy a snog anyhow?"

Hermione had to slap his hand away from her bottom, as she said assertively, "No Seamus, I DO NOT! You are drunk!"

He pulled her towards him and she could smell the firewhisky on his breath, he leant in for the kiss and she slapped him hard across his left cheek.

"I will pretend that didn't happen, if you walk away now!" she admonished him. Seamus skulked away with his tail between his legs muttering all the while.

"Only tryin' to be friendly," he grumbled as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Seems I'm not the only one feeling inappropriately horny tonight." Hermione thought as she looked up at a beautiful gilded clock that was hung above the stage area. "Ten 'o' clock," she thought, "only half an hour to go, I am going to find out who that hunk is if it kills me!"

A mountain of a man walked over to her, "My dance I presume?" he asked in a deep baltic accent. "If that little man upset you I will break him."

"Viktor?" Hermione squealed. "No, no it's fine he's just had too much to drink, anyway," she said, "I didn't know you were back in England, how are you?"

"I am good Hermione, and you... you are looking vunderful tonight. I miss those lips." Viktor looked gorgeous in his Russian-style dress robes, "I am here for the Quidditch. I am leaving soon. I vish I could take you with me."

"You and I weren't meant to be Viktor," Hermione said soothingly as they danced across the floor. "I will always care about you though, you know that right?"

"Ah..." he groaned, "I know," Hermione sensed his disappointment, "and if you ever change your mind, my torch for you vill alvays burn brightly."

At the end of their dance the pair embraced lovingly, and went their separate ways. Hermione glanced again at the clock, "10.15," Hermione thought, "not long now."

Her next partner was a fine dancer but not much of a conversationalist, they whisked around the floor exchanging few words and as the music finished her partner bowed and retreated into the crowd.

Around her people were getting more and more intoxicated, couples were staggering as they danced and quite a few pairs had given up dancing all together in favour of full-blown tonsil hockey.

The clock read 10.27 and Hermione began to scan the room looking for her mystery man, she wound her way through the embracing couples and enthusiastic dancers, all the while keeping her eye on the clock.

10.29 and 35 seconds 36... 37... 38... She span around on the spot, she couldn't see him anywhere. 49... 50... 51... "He's not going to show!" she thought, cold fear coursing through her veins. 57... 58... She couldn't keep her eyes off the clock. 59...

A warm, strong hand tapped her on the shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione gasped, her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, she almost didn't dare to turn around. Tentatively she turned to look up into those hypnotizing eyes.

"We meet again," The stranger said as his strong arms held her around the waist. "Shall we dance?" he asked gently.

Hermione gulped, and then nodded nervously, she felt like a school girl again; her throat had gone dry and for a moment she seemed to have lost the power of speech.

The man led her in a slow and sensual dance, their bodies moved together in unison, and Hermione felt she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He smiled and ran his teeth over his bottom lip as though he knew exactly how he was affecting her. Hermione felt a burning desire rushing through her blood, her delicate smooth skin had raised into goosebumps as intense excitement took her over.

"Wh... Who are you?" Hermione asked quietly when she finally managed to find the words.

"Maybe I should be insulted," The man said with a cheeky grin, "I really would have expected you, out of everybody else, to have read my book by now. If you get the chance I would _really _suggest that you pick a copy up. All of your answers can be found within it's pages. It's called 'A Dragon _Can _Change it's Spots'. I am not going to tell you anything further until you read it." With that he held her tighter and the chemistry between them intensified. He pulled her ever closer until she leant her head against his chest. He smelled heavenly, and it felt so natural to Hermione to feel his body pressed against her own. He bent down and passionately kissed her on the neck, his tongue tracing little circles on her velvet soft skin. Shivers of passion ran down her body and she let out a gentle moan.

Hermione felt him stiffen as their bodies moved together. She knew now that he was feeling as aroused as she was., and she dug her fingernails into his back inadvertently. His face moved up from her neck and soon they were face to face, she could feel his hot breath brush against the sensitive skin of her parted lips. She caught the scent of spearmint on his breath as he closed his lips around hers, and she melted as they explored each others mouths with passion. The kiss became hard and so did he, she felt him press against her stomach. Hermione put her arms around his head, her hands entwined in his hair. She wanted him so badly, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone before. "I don't even know him!" she thought for a split second, "I don't care." Her following thought added as she realized the music had stopped.

When at last the lingering kiss had ended, Hermione opened her eyes, The strangers mask had slipped during their passionate exchange. For the first time Hermione looked up into the face of the man whom she wanted more than anything in the whole world.

"Oh my lord," Hermione screamed in surprise, "D..."

"Obliviate temperalis!" her partner uttered as quick as lightening and the last ten seconds of Hermione's memory was erased.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione blinked her eyes, she felt dizzy and her legs buckled slightly beneath her. Her mystery man caught her before she fell and held her upright. She draped her arms around him as he guided her to the edge of the room.

"Can I get a glass of water?" He asked a passing waiter as he sat Hermione in a chair.

The waiter rushed away and was quickly back with a tall glass of ice water.

"Sip this," he urged Hermione, offering her the drink, "you'll feel better in no time."

Hermione sipped the cool water gratefully and soon her head was clearing. She looked up sheepishly, "Sorry about that, "she said, "champagne goes straight to my head."

"No need to apologize," the man said with a tinge of guilt, "thank you for the... err... dance." He smiled at her, his hungry eyes beginning to fill with passion once more.

Hermione was still a little weak but her desire was flooding back slowly but surely. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't usually throw myself at strangers like that... honestly I don't."

"Neither do I, but we're not really strangers, please don't apologize, I can't tell you how much I want you; body and soul. I just don't want to spoil anything tonight... everything is just perfect... you are perfect. I hope you will understand... soon."

Hermione gazed into his eyes and she saw the honesty within their blue/grey pools of liquid desire.

"I trust you," she said softly, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Just then Neville and Luna stepped up onto the stage, holding their wands to their throats.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Luna shouted towards the crowd. And the room roared, "Yeah!"

"Are you all ready to play some games?" Neville shouted. Again the crowd screamed, "Yeah!"

"Everybody split up into pairs," Neville said, "ladies and men." the room rumbled into chaotic action as everyone assembled, (with the exemption of one or two drunken guests who were snoring loudly, slumped in chairs around the edges of the hall), split off into pairs,

"Would you mind being my partner?" Hermione's mystery man asked sweetly.

"Not at all." Hermione replied.

"Now, all the ladies will go off into the mansion, and grounds (if you really don't want to be found), Neville said "and they will find themselves a hiding place."

"In ten minutes time your partners will come and find you," Luna said, "the first ten couples to get back here with the _correct _partner, (and I say correct because I don't want you just dragging anyone back here thinking we won't notice), will win some terrific prizes."

"Watch out for the ghosts," Neville added, "and beware of the frights we have set up especially for you. Happy Halloween!"

"Are you ready ladies?" Luna asked, "after me... three... two... one..."

"GO!" Neville shouted.

Hermione rose from her seat, waving teasingly to her partner and she followed the rush of women out of the ballroom. Witches ran every which way as they exploded in a giggling mass into the entrance hall, and Hermione followed several dozen as they ascended the wide staircase, candles now took the place of electric lighting throughout the household and the whole place had magically been transformed into one of the grandest haunted house settings Hermione had ever seen. A fine layer of dust covered every visible surface and cobwebs hung from the ceiling lamps and ornaments. Ambient sounds of moans, screams and disembodied footsteps echoed throughout the vast corridors.

Hermione turned a corner on one of the second floor corridors, (she was horribly lost by now) and a wizard in a terrifying zombie costume lurched out from behind a statue, or at least she hoped it was a costume, and it moaned and shuffled towards her, it's arms outstretched. Hermione screamed and ran down the corridor as fast as her high-heeled feet could carry her. After a while she came to a large wooden doorway. She pushed the heavy door inwards and it creaked, beyond the door she could see a narrow set of stairs lit by dim flickering candles, a chill breeze met her warm skin as she edged inside the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The stairs ascended into the darkness, Hermione took the stairs slowly, her footfalls echoing up the passage. Suddenly she heard the door below creak open behind her, and frightened it might be the zombie, she took the rest of the stairs two at a time. At the top of the stairs there was another corridor, narrower than those on the second floor, and more dimly lit. Hermione hurried along it, constantly looking over her shoulder. She was sure there was someone following her. She took a left turn at a crossing in the corridor and hurtled down it. Towards the end of the corridor a door stood open. A beam of moonlight illuminated the passageway. Hermione heard footsteps approaching and she darted through the door.

Inside there was nothing to light the room except for the light of the full moon that streamed in through an open window, a thin veil of a curtain flapped in the cool breeze. Stood at one side of the room against the wall was a simple bed, covered with a flimsy white sheet. Hermione shut the door quietly behind her and sat down on the bed pulling the silky sheet up around her. She could hear someone walking slowly down the corridor outside, opening each door along the hallway one by one.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, Hermione held her breath, not daring to move, her heart was beating rapidly, the next door to the one where she was hidden banged open.

"I know you're up here," she heard a voice whisper, and within a few moments she heard the door close again.

Soon she heard the door handle click, a large shadow appeared in the doorway.

"I can smell you!" A creepy voice emanated from the figure. Hermione watched as the man felt his way around the room. Eventually he had felt out the edge of the bed. Hermione was shaking. A big hand inched it's way closer and closer to where Hermione was tucked up – her arms wrapped around her knees, the cover pulled up over her nose. Hermione was terrified as the hand suddenly brushed against her leg.

Suddenly the hand grabbed her ankle and gripped it hard. "Found you!" A voice she didn't recognise shouted. She could smell the foul odour of stale ale upon his breath and the man changed his grip to hold her down. The man moved above her and Hermione struggled beneath him.

"Don't fight!" The voice commanded, the stench of his breath was unbearable and Hermione tried to fight him off. She kicked and wriggled but try as she might she couldn't shift his weight. The cover began to be pulled down and her skirts were raised. Hermione screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice she recognised shouted. The door banged open and Hermione could smell the musk and sandalwood of her stranger, Suddenly the weight on her was gone.

"Hermione?" her stranger asked, concerned. Hermione sat up, straightening her dress, there was no sign of her horrible attacker. Her mystery man ran to her side as Hermione began to weep. "What's happened?" He asked, "Has somebody hurt you?" She looked up at him. Silvery tears shone in the moonlight.

"Not somebody. Something!" She said as he put his arms around her and held her tight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"It was awful," Hermione sniffed, "it felt so real."

"I know, I know," the stranger said looking into Hermione's tear-filled eyes, "did it hurt you?"

"Only a little," Hermione said, "my ankles, thighs and wrist are a bit sore, but I will be okay."

The man took his wand out from a scabbard he wore on his belt, "Let me take a look," He said gently, "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up, illuminating the modestly-sized room.

He inspected Hermione's wrists and saw finger-tip sized bruises on the soft skin there, Hermione flinched as he ran his fingers over them, he lifted her wrists one by one to his mouth and as he pressed his soft lips against the bruising he whispered "sana," and the bruises vanished. Next he removed her boots smoothlytook a look at her delicate ankles, fingernails appeared to have torn through her silken stockings leaving the skin exposed, there were scratches in the smooth skin of her inner ankles, droplets of blood peppered the area and he gently wiped them away with a handkerchief he had in his waistcoat pocket, before lowering his mouth to the wounds, he kissed the area gently and again whispered "sans," The torn skin fused back together until the skin of her ankles was again restored to it's milky perfection.

"Do you mind?" The stranger asked as he held the hem of her gown. Hermione shook her head. She hadn't been lying when she said she trusted him.

Slowly he pushed the skirts and petticoats upwards, revealing her long shapely legs. He had to compose himself as he came to her lacy stocking tops. Hunger ran through him but he fought it back, he wanted to take care of her not take advantage of her. He snapped the clips of her suspenders open and rolled the fine stockings gently down to reveal her firm curving thighs, on the inner side of her right thigh, carved into the flesh were the words ,"YOU BELONG ME NOW." He drew a deep breath, trying to conceal his worry from her, but Hermione picked up on his changing demeanour.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting forwards to take a look.

"It's nothing," he replied, trying to shield her from viewing the scars, but it was too late, she pushed his hand aside and seeing the words, clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my..." She said, her voice muffled by her hands. She began to tremble with fear and her tears flooded back.

"Lay back down, everything will be fine," he said to her, and she did as she was told, hushed sobs escaping from her swollen lips.

The man lowered his head to her thigh and kissed the scratches lovingly. Hermione could feel his breath against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and despite her fear, her desire began to throb. His mouth was just inches away from her satin panties and Hermione gasped through her sobbing as she hoped he couldn't feel the heat building there.

He ran his hard tongue across the surface of her thigh one last time before uttering a healing and calming incantation, "sanabo et subito lenire," he whispered and instantaneously Hermione felt safe, unafraid and without pain.

"Thank you so much," she said, "how can I repay you."

"Oh I think we can think of something," he winked at her and slowly crawled up her supine body.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

All of Hermione's senses were in overload as her mystery man moved above her, her pupil's were at full dilation, leaving only the merest ring of sultry brown showing. He pressed his firm body against her and she could feel his passion growing. She raised her body up to grind against him as molten desire flooded from her wanting body. He took her arms in his hands and raised them above her head where he held them in place as he traced kiss after sensual kiss over her neck and décolletage. Hermione groaned with desire as her body rocked against his. He moaned with his own fiery desire as his urges became unbearable. Then she felt his body tense.

"I can't!" He said, frustration oozing from him with each gruff word. "It wouldn't be fair."

He released his grip on her arms, and Hermione sighed, her whole body was trembling.

"I don't care," she whispered.

"No but I do," he said, "I want this to be real. I don't want you to regret anything and if I take you now, I would feel like I was betraying your trust. Isn't it worth the wait? If it's meant to be you will come to me when you know the whole truth." He raised himself off of her and stood up. She couldn't fault his self control as she could clearly see how much he wanted her. He patted his trousers down and then offered her his hand. Hermione took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I can't flipping wait to find out the truth," she thought as he led her out of the room and back down through the house.

When they arrived back in the ballroom they were surprised to find out that they were only the eighth couple to return. Hermione wondered if the rest of the party had likewise been engrossed in games of their own.

"Congratulations," Neville said to the pair, "You have won an all expenses paid weekend to the romantic city of Venice, clear your diaries for the weekend after next." Neville handed them an envelope each. "Of course you don't need to take the break together, there is an option for two single or one double room, your discretion." He laughed.

"Wow, thank you Neville," Hermione said, "that is so generous of you!"

"It was all Luna's idea," he said, "she has developed an irritating habit of trying to match make all of our single friends at the moment."

Hermione giggled, her mask fortunately hiding her blushes.

"Neville," her partner said, remembering the incident upstairs, "could we have a quiet word with you?"

"Sure, hope everything's okay? Just wait for me in the parlour and I will come and find you when the tenth couple have returned.

The mystery man took Hermione's hand and squeezing it, led her to the parlour.

"We need to get to the bottom of what happened to you upstairs." He said calmly to Hermione as the sat in the sumptuous chairs of the parlour, "I hope you don't mind, I just want to make sure you aren't in any more danger."

"It's fine," Hermione said, "I want to know to."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Neville and Luna came into the parlour hand in hand after about fifteen minutes, "We still have a lot of missing party guests but we have left the ones who have returned playing an adult version of pass the parcel, I don't think they will miss us for a while, what's up?" Neville said as the happy couple sat down opposite.

"I was up on the third floor in a small bedroom," Hermione began, "when something came into the room."

"She was attacked." Her partner added.

"What?" Luna asked, "Who attacked you? I will skin them alive!"

"We don't know," Hermione answered.

"When I came into the room, her assailant had vanished."

"Yeah, literally," Hermione said.

"Wait a minute," Neville said, concern creasing his forehead, "Where about on the third floor?"

"I don't really know," Hermione explained, "I went through a heavy wooden door on the second floor and found a narrow staircase. At the top of the stairs I turned left and left again."

Neville and Luna were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces, "It can't have been," Luna began, "I made certain I had asked for the door to the upper east wing locked before the guests arrived."

"And where did you leave the key Luna?" Neville asked his wife, "Not in the bloody door again?"

Luna hung her head, "I might have done love, I am so sorry Hermione, it's all my fault."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "Who was it?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Neville began, "but I will try to explain. When we first bought the manor, we got it at an amazing price. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that we found out why."

"This old house has a bit of a dark history." Luna added. "In the library we found out about it's disturbing history."

Neville continued, "The house was built in 1762 by a wizard called Bertram Villanos, his mother had been Spanish royalty of some description and the family had married into English wizarding nobility, Bertram inherited his mother's fortune after her death and used the money to build this house. In 1770 he took a wife 'Emellina Gaunt' and in 1772 they had a son 'Bertram Villanos the second', but shortly afterwards Bertram Senior fell ill and after a short illness he died.

Over the years Emellina took a string of lovers but each of them met with a mysterious death soon before marriage arrangements could be made. Bertram Junior grew up being raised by a string of unhappy governesses who all complained to his mother about his increasingly disturbing behaviour, and after nothing was done about it the governesses would leave, until eventually Bertram was left to his own devices."

"History becomes a little fuzzy after that," Luna said," but in October 1779 Emmelina Villanos was hung for witchcraft and, as her only son, Bertram inherited her estate. It is rumoured that after his mother's death Bertram junior became more and more involved in the dark arts and was arrested without further punishment on several occasions, the charges included debauchery and the suspected abductions of over ten local women, all of whom could never quite remember their ordeals well enough for a conviction to stick. Some of whom found them unexpectedly with child afterwards. Bertram lived to the ripe old age of a hundred and sixty six with the aid of magic or devilry unknown, and was found after his housekeeper noticed a bad stench coming from the upper east wing. After raising the alarm, local law enforcement arrived and Bertram junior was found dead in one of the bedrooms, an evil smile stretched across the skin of his decomposing face. Shackled to the bed was the naked corpse of a once beautiful young local woman, and after a search of the house, six more bodies were found hidden in the walls of the upper east wing. All of whom had been abused and defiled and their bodies bore the signs of dark ritualistic magic."

"Local legend says that Bertram's spirit is bound to the upper east wing and his malignant soul can only be released if and when he manages to snare a new victim and perform the ritual one last time, if that were to happen his evil spirit would be free to roam at will." Luna said with a creepy voice, as if telling a camp fire ghost story. "A few weeks ago Neville saved me from becoming that poor sod of a victim." Luna said, "That dirty old soul pinned me to the bed, my boobs were sore for A week."

"Good grief." Hermione said with a shocked look on her face, "What was the ritual supposed to consist of?" She asked with trepidation.

"Well nobody really knows for sure," Neville said, "but it is reported that Bertram would assert his ownership of the victims soul by carving something upon the victims person."

"SHIT NO!" The mystery man spat his eyes wide with horror.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I don't think you should be alone tonight." Luna and Neville agreed after hearing the details of Hermione's ordeal.

"I just want to get back to the leaky cauldron." Hermione said, "Her mind racing, "You don't mind if I slip away quietly do you?" She asked her hosts.

"Sure," Neville said, "can't say that I blame you. "We'll explain to Aurelia when we find her, but judging by how close she and Seamus were getting I don't think she'll mind too much." Neville chuckled and said, "You'll go with her won't you D... Ouch!"

Luna had dug him sharply in the ribs with her bony elbow, "Course he will!" She said quickly, "I'm sure everything will be fine, you know that most local legends are hogwash."

Hermione knew that if anyone believed in legends; no matter how ridiculous they were Luna would always be the first one to believe in it, in fact ridiculous legends were how she had made her fortune with The Quibbler, but Hermione knew that Luna was trying to comfort her so she smiled and said, "I'm sure you're right Luna."

"Right well we will send for our driver and I will come and get you when he's ready." Neville offered kindly, "I hope our horrible resident pervert didn't ruin your evening altogether, and I'm not talking about Seamus." He laughed.

"I best get back to our guests," Luna said, "I daren't even guess what sort of mischief they are getting into now. It was great to see the two of you again. If anything unexpected happens please keep me up to date." With that she hugged each of them and left the room, followed by Neville.

"I'm coming with you," her stranger said, "I don't want you to be alone tonight. I will stay awake all night and keep a look out for anything untoward. And.." He added, "I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione nodded, relieved not to have to go back to an empty room at the inn.

"Cars out front." Neville's head popped round the door, "If you're quick you can leave without anyone noticing, the foyer's deserted."

Hermione and her partner whisked through the entrance hall and were ushered into the back of an old Roll's Royce.

Neville waved as the car set off down the driveway.

The couple were comfortable in each other's company without saying very much on the drive back to The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione rested her head on her stranger's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders as they drove through the warm black night.

When they arrived back at The Leaky Cauldron it seemed Tom had arranged a lock in, there were a dozen or so witches and wizards still in the bar, some were dancing and others were chatting, and a few others were playing tiddlywinks at the bar.

"Another late night, Miss Granger?" Tom enquired, grinning. "Night cap?" He added.

"Yes, and thanks Tom, I think we will. Two large firewhisky's please?"

"I'll bring 'em over, take a seat." Tom said jovially, removing a stray tiddlywink from his tankard of ale.

Hermione and her stranger looked out of place in the dingy pub, but none of the patrons batted an eyelid.

"Some night eh?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Best I've had in a while." The stranger said, "Thank you for the dance, I have loved spending time with you."

"Me too," Hermione said and she leaned towards him, closing her eyes, and pouting her lips.

"Two firewhisky's." Tom said banging two massive tankards down on the scrubbed wooden table where they sat. Hermione's eyes flashed open and her partner rolled his eyes at the landlord's bad timing.

Hermione and her mystery man ordered a few more drinks and soon they were playing tiddlywinks with some very drunk wizards at the bar.

"I win again!" Hermione slurred as her tiddlywink landed with a splosh in her own glass, and as she raised her arms in victory, she slid backwards off her stool and landed with a bump on the floor, laughing all the while.

"Think I'll get her up to bed, before she does herself some damage." Her partner said to the assembled wizards, getting up from his chair and leaning over the very drunk Hermione.

"Your eyes are so sexy." She hiccuped staring up from the floor, "I know you from somewhere don't I?"

Laughing, he picked her up and carried his drunken princess up the stairs to her room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The stranger kicked the door closed behind him and laid Hermione gently down upon the feather bed.

"Are you real?" Hermione asked, her eyes half-closed. "Am I dreaming agai..." Her words trailed off as her eyes closed fully.

Her stranger smiled to himself. He took off her boots and mask and loosened her corset in an attempt to make her more comfortable, then he tucked her up snugly under the thick quilt, taking off his own mask and laying it down on the bedside table.

He dimmed the lights and sat himself down in a comfortable if tatty old chair in the corner of the room. He watched her peaceful face as she slept, the deep sleep only the very drunk can ever attain. Now and again Hermione let out a quiet snore and her watcher only found her all the more adorable for it.

He took out his wand and quietly called down to Tom in the bar. "Can you arranged to have something delivered for Miss Granger in the morning?" He asked, and after receiving a positive response, he gave Tom his orders.

The night passed slowly and the stranger had to pace the room once in a while to prevent himself from falling asleep. Eventually, however, the sun rose, it's light penetrating through the thick curtains to show Hermione, still tucked up and fast asleep, her magical make-up still as perfect as it had been the night before. Her hair had come undone sometime during the night and luscious red curls cascaded over the soft pillows.

"You are beautiful," the stranger whispered, getting up from his chair and stretching. He took out his wand once more, "suscípiet Angelum meum ," he said in a low voice, casting a protection spell over the sleeping witch. He walked around her bed, repeating the spell and strengthening it's power. Then he moved over to the bedside table where he found a blank parchment and quill, and wrote a quick note, before kissing Hermione on the forehead, and quietly slipping out of the room.

Several hours later Hermione awoke with a groggy head, she lay still for a while trying to get her bearings, it took some time for her to remember where she was and after a while some of the previous night's events came back to her. Remembering her stranger and how he had said he would stay with her through the night, Hermione bolted upright in bed, instantly regretting her swift movements. Her head was throbbing as she looked around the room to find the mystery man gone.

She laid back down disappointedly, "I knew he was too good to be true," she thought. Her mouth was dry and she felt as though she was full of a cold. She turned over to reach the jug of water she kept at her bedside and there she saw the note.

She reached for it, and held it before her squinting eyes.

"Hermione,

I watched over you until the sun came up.

I'm sorry I had to leave, there are a few things that I

needed to take care of.

I cast a protection spell over you, just in case.

I had a wonderful time last night. I hope you did too!

There is a present for you behind the bar, it

ought to clear a few things up for you.

Thank you for everything.

Your admirer

xxx

Hermione read and re-read the letter several times and then she noticed the mask laying on the table too.

She picked it up, looking into the empty eye-holes. "Who are you?" She thought, and with a great deal of effort she got up out of bed and headed for the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

The soothing water ran down her aching body, she closed her eyes and let the shower drench her thoroughly, she lathered herself up with a soapy sponge and ran it over herself entirely, as she washed her thighs she opened her eyes, she could see the faint markings of where the scratches had been imprinted in her flesh, but in the bright light of day her fear had turned to inquisitiveness. She remembered Neville and Luna's tale from the night before and wondered how much of it was true. "I will have to do some of my own research about Bertram Villanos (or whatever he was called)," she thought as she continued her ablutions.

Feeling somewhat refreshed Hermione got out of the shower. She wrapped herself again in the fluffy bath robe and sat upon the bed, glancing once more at the note on the table. "A present?" she thought as she rubbed her hair dry with a warm towel.

Hermione got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and left her voluminous hair loose and tousled. She left her room and made her way down to the bar. As she was waiting for Tom to see to her she noticed a copy of the daily profit laying on a table to her right. A picture of her draped sexily against a bedpost stared out at her from the front page, with the headline, "Gregarious Gathering for the Gorgeous Miss Granger," The picture shifted and showed Hermione slinking up the large staircase her hips swaying provocatively. Blushing, Hermione read the report beneath it;

"It has been quite a week for the buxom redhead as she spent her time away from teaching Arithmancy at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here in London. Granger, 26, became famous as the brave friend of Harry Potter, who helped in the defeat of dark wizard Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts. This week however, Hermione has put her heroics and genius to one side to explore her more sensual side. The latest example of this is these sexy shots of the stunner as she makes her modelling début. She arrived at the Georgian mansion of Neville and Luna Longbottom-Lovegood last night to attend their first annual Halloween Masquerade Ball wearing a delightful black and gold ball gown by new designer Aurelia Perky.

Earlier in the week, a stunned London society read the startling confessions of none other than..."

"Got summink for you Miss. Granger." Tom interrupted. He waved a small package wrapped in brown paper above his head. Hermione rolled the newspaper up and put it under her arm. She took the package from Tom.

"Thanks," she said could you please have some toast and coffee sent up to my room please?"

"Not a problem." Tom said, "Good night last night eh?"

"Errr, yeah great," she said, and made her way back up to her room.

Once inside she closed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed, she buzzed with excitement as she began carefully unwrapping her present. Before she had finished a note fell out.

"Hermione,

I will be waiting at my London apartment at 8pm this evening, if you decide you want to see me.

The address is;

_**278k Rosenthal Towers, London Town.**_

If you do not come I will understand and I will not bother you again.

Yours hopefully,

An admirer

xxx

Hermione tore the rest of the paper from the package and sat looking at a shiny new book. She read the title out loud,

"**A Dragon **_**Can **_**Change his Spots."**

Then she caught sight of the name of the author.

"Oh my God!" she said aloud, "**DRACO MALFOY!"**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Oh no!" she thought, "this is all wrong! My perfect stranger isn't supposed to be bloody Malfoy." She sat on the bad staring at the book cover. Images from the night before flooded into her mind as she tried to get her head around everything.

She slammed the book down, "I trusted him!" she spat throwing herself backwards, "No bloody wonder he didn't want to take things further, it was probably all some twisted joke!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Room Service," a woman's voice announced.

"ENTER!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Do you want me to come back later?" A dishevelled head said, peeping in nervously.

"No, sorry, it's fine." Hermione said, lowering her voice and sitting up. A thin witch carried a tray into the room and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said, taking it from her. The witch scuttled back out of the room, taking furtive backwards glances as she left. Hermione placed the tray down on her bedside table and took a sip of coffee. She saw the note again, "An admirer," it didn't sound like something you would write for a joke.

She put her coffee mug down and picked the book up once more. With trembling hands she cracked the spine of the book, and the first thing she saw was the dedication page.

"This book is dedicated to my muse,

Long did I torment her! Long did I hide my true feelings for her, and long have I regretted every stupid action I took to cover up for my shallow guilt.

Hermione, I am sorry"

Hermione read the words with disbelief, could this book really have been written by the muggle-hating boy who had tried to make her school-life hell? She turned the page,

_Chapter One_

_I was brought up in a large house by doting parents, my early childhood was privileged and the world seemed so black and white to me. _

_There were wizards and there were muggles, and I was taught to believe that wizards were strong and powerful and wise, and muggles... well they were the opposite; weak and ignorant and eager to wipe the wizards out. I believed my parent's teachings and grew up with a fierce prejudice against all non-magical people. I bullied the muggle children who lived near me and I felt justified in pointing out all of their short-comings._

_It wasn't until the summer before I attended high school that my father explained to me about witches and wizards who had interbred with muggles, "They are the lowest of the low," My father began, "worse even than the muggles themselves. They are diluting their magic heritage and polluting the blood of subsequent generations. They are giving away our secrets to the muggles and putting our whole way of life in jeopardy. It is our duty as pure-blood wizards to root th__ese mud-bloods out of society and cast them back into the non-magical community where they belong."_

_My father's rhetoric ran deep within me, and my hatred for muggles and muggle-borns grew into a passionate and destructive force."_

"That explains a lot." Hermione thought and she took a piece of toast from the tray and nibbled at it as she read through the book quickly and with great interest. Hermione read all about Draco's first two years at Hogwarts, how he had despised having to go to school with mud-bloods, and how his great jealousy for Harry Potter ate him up inside, twisting his already unhealthy belief system into a dangerous obsession. It wasn't until chapter five that her name had really appeared.

"_Nobody asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" I spat at Hermione. I saw instantly that I had caused her pain, and at first I revelled in that knowledge, but as the year wore on my words began to torment me. I lay awake at night, that hurt look in her clever brown eyes haunted my dreams, and I hated myself for feeling this unwanted compassion. After all I hated her didn't I?"_

Hermione read the passage several times before the words had actually sunk in, all this time she had just presumed that Draco was an evil uncaring boy from her past.

His frankness and brave honesty had shaken her and Hermione felt shallow and ill at ease with her own superficial judgements of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Hermione read on;

_Later that year I was enjoying an evil victory over the half-giant Hagrid. After making a complaint to my father about his Hippogriff's' justifiable attack on me, the ministry had ordered that the beast was to be put to death. In my warped little mind, this seemed like a just outcome for my humiliation. I, together with my moronic friends, watched and waited with sickening glee as the executioner arrived to take care of the beast. _

_As we stood there gloating, Potter, Weasley and Granger happened upon us. After an uncomfortable exchange Hermione caught me on the nose with a surprisingly strong right-hook, feeling surprised, humiliated and hurt I turned like the coward I was and ran._

_Afterwards again I found that that little witch had taken up residence in my confused mind, her constant presence therein acted as my conscience and slowly I began to realise what a vile, loathsome person I really was._

_But I couldn't act against everything I had been taught, and in the fourth year I tried to distance myself from Granger. The Tri-wizard Tournament was a great distraction and with Harry Potter exposed as a cheat, my jealousy for him had an easy outlet._

_But try as I might, I never managed completely to shake her ever-constant presence from my mind, and my hatred of her was turning into something more disturbing. I lay in bed at night and whilst doing what young boys do in bed my mind always went back to her; her deep brown eyes, her delicate body, her intelligent mind. I was having a very real and deep relationship in my mind with a mud-blood girl who hated my guts, and I couldn't stand it. What the hell was wrong with me? Plenty of girls wanted to be with me, and I experimented with some of them, I dated Pansy Parkin__son__ for over a year but I never really cared for her. I was just using her, trying to sort my head out and repress my nagging feelings for Granger. After the exposure of my father's involvements as a death eater and subsequent arrest, I suppressed my feeling s even more, I couldn't abandon my family and their teachings __now__._

Hermione felt a strange mixture of compassion and intrigue whilst reading about her school days from a completely different an alien point of view. She couldn't believe that Draco had harboured feelings for her all this time. She hadn't had any idea he even remotely liked her, let alone anything else.

"He was certainly accomplished in hiding his feelings," she thought, remembering all the horrible things he had said to her, and then a warmth ran through her as she remembered their time together the night before. "Could I ever actually get involved with Draco Malfoy?" She wondered. "He certainly seems to have changed," she thought, and then looking up imagining the two of them together, said, "just maybe..."

Hermione checked the time, "12.20," she thought, "I have about seven hours to make up my mind.

Hermione spent the afternoon engrossed in Draco's book, each new chapter offering her a new insight into the obviously misunderstood Malfoy. She learnt of his parents terrible mistreatment at the hands of Voldemort when Malfoy Manor was commandeered as headquarters for him and his death eaters. She discovered that Malfoy had been caught trying to poison Bellatrix after her attack on Hermione, and had spent a week as punishment, without food, in the cellar of his own home. She read about how the Malfoy's had denounced their allegiance to Voldemort, and had secretly planned to leave the country as soon as the opportunity arose, but before they had got the chance Voldemort had ordered the attack on Hogwarts and their fates were sealed.

He wrote about how the slytherin's had spoken about joining Voldemort after they were dismissed from the Great Hall on that fateful day and how Malfoy had talked them out of it, explaining in explicit detail all the evil things he had witnessed whilst in the presence of Voldemort. He told of how he and his parents had spent the two years afterwards in a detention centre set up to punish the death-eaters after Voldemorts demise.

_Father was a changed man, he didn't need any of their patronising rehabilitation, he had made up his mind, long before they had intervened. It was difficult for him to explain to mu mother and me that he had been a fool, that his teachings were wrong and that he knew he had been a terrible husband and father. But he hadn't, he had been brainwashed by his father before him and was as much a victim of his upbringing as I was. I held no anger for him, and after our sentence was over, my parents made their move to America where they started a new life, but I chose to stay behind. I had a lot of things to put right, and I needed to make amends with the spiteful, cowardly little boy I had been. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she came to the end of the book, There was only one page left to read:

_Epilogue_

_I wrote this book as a way of cleansing my past, of being brutally honest and coming to terms with a past that I regret. I didn't intend to hurt or offend anyone I have mentioned in the book, but despite that I do owe some of you an apology;_

_To Pansy and all the other ladies I have known throughout my life, I am so sorry, but I hope now that you will at least know why I didn't cherish you the way that you deserved to be cherished, and I hope that you have found someone in your life who will give you all the love you didn't get from me._

_To Harry Potter, I can admit now that I was always jealous of you, and although it still stings to say it, I admire you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had the chance to become the changed man that I am today, so for that I thank you._

_Ronald Weasley, I am sorry that I was always such a dick about you and your family, but hopefully if you ever read this book you will come to know that it was I who was poor. _

_And finally to my muse, Hermione Granger, I wrote this book, knowing how much your beautiful mind likes to read, I did worry, however that this sort of drivel wouldn't interest you in the slightest, but I plugged away in spite of those fears, consoling myself that your enquiring mind wouldn't be able to resist a peek._

_I have bared my soul for you, I have written down in ink all of my short-comings and all of my secrets. Now I ask something of you._

_If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, perhaps you can go just a little further and give me the chance to show you the real me, and fulfil my liberated dreams. _

_After all after all is said and done, I **am** the man who has always held you in his dreams, the dragon that has changed his spots for you! The man who wrote this book for you!_

Hermione's salty tears fell in droplets upon the open page. "I will come to you." She said, and having made up her mind she jumped up and went down to the bar.

"How do I get to Rosenthal Towers?" Hermione asked Tom, her excitement was growing.

"It's five blocks south of here in muggle London," Tom told her, "do you want me to order you a taxi?"

"No thanks Tom," Hermione said, smiling, "I think I'll walk if it isn't far, it's a lovely day."

Hermione skipped up the stairs to her room and brushed her hair, it was six 'o' clock, she grabbed her handbag and decided to set off, hoping to pick up something to eat on the way.

Hermione, strolled down the wide boulevard, taking in the sights of London, it was already going dark and the shop fronts were lit up brightly. The streets were busy, The city always came to life at night and the atmosphere was electric.

Hermione found a small Italian café at around quarter to seven and she went in and ordered herself a plate of pasta. Luckily she was served quickly and after eating her meal, she set back off towards her destiny. At around half past seven Hermione had to stop a group of people and ask for directions.

"It's about half an hour that way love," A middle aged lady told her, "That is if you walk fast and take the main roads. There is a short cut through the back alleys," she pointed to a dark alley way across the road, "but you better be careful if you take that option, there are some unsavoury sorts about, this time of night."

"Thank you." Hermione said, and she watched as the cheerful group went on their way.

Hermione weighed up her options, she didn't want to leave Draco waiting so she decided to take the short cut.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

The alley was dark and foggy, sounds from the street echoed unnervingly through the towering concrete forest. Hermione got the distinct feeling that she was being followed as she walked past dumpsters and the cardboard homes of London's lost. Steam rose from the underground, through vents in the cracked surface of the alley's floor. The sky was clouding over and only dim light from the occasional window lit her way.

Despite her surroundings, Hermione was feeling great, she couldn't believe how wrong she had been about Draco. The book had been a real revelation and, "it was even written well," she thought with a smile. She wound her way down the dark alley getting ever closer to her not-so-mystery-man.

Somewhere behind her a cat screeched in the darkness, and spinning around with a start Hermione saw a dark shape slip behind one of the large dumpsters,

"Who's there?" She called out, fear beginning to seep into her mind. No answer! "Is there anybody there?" She called out again, but again there was no reply. She turned and hurried onwards. "Just my imagination," she thought, trying to reassure herself. Within ten minutes the sounds from the street had died away, and now only the hissing of the steam and the muffled sounds of the building's hidden occupants could be heard. It was disturbingly quiet in the alley way and Hermione's footsteps rang out like gunshots. Suddenly Hermione became aware of a slight echo to her footsteps, she stood still to determine that nobody was behind her, but everything was quiet so she walked on. Within moments however the echoing started up once more. She stopped again but this time an extra step could be heard after her feet had stopped moving. Hermione span around searching the area with fearful eyes, there was nothing to be seen, she took a few steps backwards but with a startling jolt Hermione felt herself bump into something. She made a move to turn around but found she couldn't, something was holding her in place.

"Somnus," A terrible voice spoke, and Hermone felt her body grow numb, her mind became dull and as she tried to resist the urge to sleep, her eyes rolled up in her head. Then there was blackness.

Draco sat upon the black leather sofa in his penthouse apartment, the large open-plan room was bathed in the light from the hundreds of candles he had lit.

He looked over to an imposing grandfather clock, "8.05," Draco thought, "there's still time for her to show."

He got up and paced the room for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. A bouquet of flowers rested upon the glass coffee table in front of the sofa and a magnum of champagne sat in a bucket full of ice upon the large dining table, two crystal glasses were set out beside it.

The time had been dragging on all day but now that she was late the clock seemed to have sped up unnaturally. In no time at all, it seemed, the clock's hands were showing 8.45, the flowers had begun to drop their petals and the champagne was now sitting in a bucket of mostly cold water.

Draco plonked himself down on the sofa again and held his head in his hands. "I'm such a fool," he shouted, biting back the tears that threatened to pour from his broken hearted eyes.


	27. Note To My Readers

Note to my readers

I will do my best to update as often as I can this week, but my laptop is going into the shop and it might be a while before I get it back. I do have a pc but it won't be convenient to update as frequently as I would like.

Thank you for reading so far. Stick with it though it will be worth the wait – I hope.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The light was blinding as Hermione blinked open her eyes. It took her some time to get her eyes used to the light. She found herself staring up from her back at a stark white ceiling. As she turned her head she saw that white curtains were drawn around her hard hospital bed. In a chair beside her sat Ginny Potter, she seemed to be snoozing as her head had fallen to her chest and her breathing appeared deep and steady.

Hermione turned as she heard the curtain being pulled back across it's track. Harry emerged quickly moving to her side.

"Thank god you're awake." Harry said, bending to hold Hermione's hand.

Hermione tried to speak but at first she couldn't, her throat was horribly dry.

"Where am I," she croaked, her throat burning, "What happened?"

"We're not really sure," Harry said, looking apologetically. "Minerva put out a search when you didn't return to Hogwarts at the start of term..."

"Wait... what?!" Hermione cried, "How long have I been here?"

"Don't get yourself worked up Hermione, we've only just got you back." Harry said worrying. "Some muggles found you, unconscious on a back alley way, the police think that they scared off your attacker before anything really bad happened. They took you to Whipps Cross Hospital, but the doctors there couldn't understand why you weren't responding to treatment.

Tom from the Leaky Cauldron pointed Professor McGonagal in the right direction and eventually she tracked you down. Yesterday she managed to get you transferred here to St. Mungo's and they discovered that you were under a powerful dark spell that had caused you to lose consciousness. Altogether you have been asleep for six days." Ginny woke up during Harry's explanation and was now sitting up staring at Hermone with concern.

"I'll go and get a nurse," she said, getting out of the chair.

"Oh no!" Hermione said, "What about Draco?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. Minerva told me that Tom had said you were heading for Malfoy's apartment, but when she went to call on him to see if you'd arrived, the building manager told her he had left for America. He has put the apartment up for rent and gone to stay with his parents." Harry frowned, "I'm so sorry, I read the book too. I feel like such an idiot. We should have given him more of a chance."

Hermione rolled over in bed, her face crumpled in misery and she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry leant over her and held her in a compassionate hug as she cried.

Ginny and the nurse arrived to find Hermione inconsolable.

The brusque Jamaican nurse, brushed Harry to one side. "Mood swings are one of the side effects of this kind of spell," she said harshly, "I will bring you a tincture of pep and you'll be right as rain, there's nothing else we can do for you now, but you're lucky we got to you when we did, otherwise you would've spent your whole life in a sleeping beauty state." She checked Hermione's temperature and happy with her findings said, "you can go home this afternoon. We need the bed, Phineus Fletcher has gone and lost one of his arms again!" With that the nurse left leaving Harry and Ginny with a still distraught Hermione.

"I wish they hadn't woken me up." Hermione said through deep racking sobs.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts the following day, Head Mistress McGonagal was anxious to see her and was waiting at the main entrance as she arrived.

"Hermione," she said in her melodic Scottish accent, "How are you? I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm okay." Hermione lied. McGonagal wasn't fooled though.

"I want you to take as long as you like before you get back to work." She said, "Professor Vector has agreed to cover your classes until you feel up to it."

"Thank you," Hermione said, with a certain amount of relief. Hagrid arrived and hauled her case up to the seventh floor, where her office and apartments were.

Professor McGonagal escorted her up the stairs and Hermione was glad the students were in class, she wasn't ready to face anyone yet. She sat down on her bed after McGonagal had gone. Hermione began to unpack her case, and the first thing she noticed was Draco's book. She held it to her chest and began to sob all over again. Then she curled up like a kitten, still clasping the book and was soon asleep.

Draco haunted her uneasy dreams, she tossed and turned as visions of him ran through her mind, first he appeared as he had at the ball, but then his appearance changed and Hermione dreamt of him locked in the basement of Malfoy Manor. Hungry and afraid, she pictured him bravely accepting his fate in order to save his parents from any more pain. Then he changed once again. She saw him as she remembered him in their first year, but instead of the hatred she had once felt for him, she found her eleven year old self wanting to reach out to him, wondering how different things might have been if Harry had just shaken his hand when he had had the chance. Maybe with their influence Malfoy would have changed his attitude earlier and everything would have been altogether different. He would have been a good ally to have had during Harry's trials, and Snape wouldn't have been alone as a double agent. Her dreams tormented her, she was experiencing a world in which so many people would have been spared an untimely death, and she felt guilt and remorse at the endless possibilities. As time wore on her dream state altered and she found herself back in that room on the third floor of Neville and Luna's home, she dreamt that instead of her being attacked, Malfoy had fallen victim to the evil spirit therein, she saw his handsome face streaked with blood and his sparkling eyes dulled and motionless.

She awoke with that painful image still carved into her distressed mind. Cold sweat ran down her body. She bolted upright as a knock at the door caused her to jump violently.

"Miss Granger," a little voice enquired, "Are you in there?"

Hermione got up and went to answer the door. A group of students stood outside, they held in their hands a big pile of cards and gifts of flowers and chocolates.

"Get well soon miss." a small witch said, smiling. "It's great to see you back, the whole school was really worried about you. Are you okay?"

Hermione was touched by her students' concern, and tried to hide her melancholy from them.

"Thank you all so much, this is so kind, I am fine, I just need a bit of rest and recuperation and I will be back to my best before you know it. I hope you are all working hard for professor Vector, I will be asking her to fetch me some progress reports, so no slacking off okay?" She received the gifts and card with gratitude. "Now off you go,"she said, "I believe Professor Flitwick will be expecting you in charms."

Hermione watched the group of students as they rushed down the corridor. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the seen as she had once seen it. It was fourth year and everyone had just found out about Harry's name coming out of the Tri-Wizard cup. He and Ron had fallen out and Harry had been frightened and upset. She remembered how Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had shadowed Harry down that same corridor, sporting their "Potter Stinks" badges and taking every opportunity to goad him about being a cheater. As she thought about how angry she had been with them she recalled a look of envy in Draco's eyes that she must have missed or dismissed at the time.

"I was so blind," she thought bitterly. "God, I have got to stop obsessing about this, it's killing me, I need to take my mind of it. I have blown my chance. The sooner I forget about it the better."

Hermione turned and went back into her room. She took the book off her bed and dropped it determinedly into her waste paper basket. "Stop thinking about bloody Malfoy!" She scolded herself. Just then the phone on her desk began to ring. She picked it up, taking a deep breath, trying to ready herself to face the world once more.

"Hermione?" A voice she recognised well asked.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty nine

"I'm so glad I got through to you." Neville said, "We have been worried sick. Luna is convinced it's all our fault and Aurelia has been back and forth trying to find out if you had been found and whether or not you're okay."

"I'm okay Nev," Hermione assured him, "Honestly, I don't really remember anything, so I'm just a bit shaken. It might be worth all of our whiles to find out if it had anything to do with your Casper the not-so-friendly ghost though, just to be on the safe side."

"One step ahead of you." Hermione heard Luna shouting in the background.

"Sorry, you're on speaker." Neville explained. "These muggle phones are great you know."

"I grew up with muggles remember?" Hermione said, laughing for the first time since she woke up.

"Oh yeah... right,"Neville said, feeling a bit silly. "Anyway, Luna is bringing in a *terrestrial manang to perform an exorcism – Luna's dad swears by his talents, so we are hopeful that if anyone can do it – he can. He is really in demand so he can't do it until the end of the month, but we will keep you informed."

"Okay," Hermione said, feeling a little sceptical about Luna's shamanistic solution, but anything was definitely worth a try.

"Anyway, I was also calling to remind you about your Venice trip this weekend and wondering if you were feeling up to it?" Neville said.

Hermione had completely forgotten about it and wasn't sure she wanted to go alone.

"Aurelia is going to a fashion show or something in Venice too, she has already set off there but she was hoping the two of you could meet up sometime over the weekend, you never know it might be just what the doctor ordered to perk you back up."

Hermione considered this for a moment before saying, "You know what Neville, I will go!" Tell Aurelia where I am staying, I would love to see her again, I didn't get the chance to thank her properly for the lovely dress, which I hope Tom got back to her safely?"

"That's great, Hermione, I'm sure it will do you good." Neville said, sounding genuinely happy for her," Aurelia didn't mention the dress so I'm sure everything was sorted out in your absence."

"Yay!" Hermione heard Luna squeal in the background.

Hermione put the phone down, feeling a little more cheerful than she had since All Saint's Day, "Maybe this _is _just what I need to help me take my mind off Draco," she thought with a pang of pain. "After all, it will be nice to catch up with Aurelia again, we had a good laugh." Hermione had made up her mind, she headed off to arrange things with Professor McGonagal immediately.

Professor McGonagal was just coming out of her transfiguration classroom as Hermione got there.

"I think that's a great idea." Minerva said, "You deserve it after what you've been through. I will keep an eye on your students for you this weekend, everything will be fine and with a little luck you'll arrive back fresh and ready to teach on Monday? No pressure but your students really do miss you, Professor Vector just doesn't have your way with them."

Hermione smiled. The weekend couldn't come fast enough for her, there was just one thing that brought a tinge of sadness to her otherwise happy plans.

"I should have been going with Draco," she thought, her mind straying back to her lost 'stranger'.

*Manang: a medicine man or woman, a witch doctor or wizard. There are both terrestrial and celestial Manang. The terrestrial Manang exorcises evil spirits, which are supposed to be the cause of illness among the Ibans.

(The Ibans are a branch of the Dayak peoples of Borneo. In Malaysia, most Ibans are located in Sarawak, a small portion in Sabah and some in west Malaysia. They were formerly known during the colonial period by the British as Sea Dayaks. Ibans were renowned for practising headhunting and tribal/territorial expansion and had a fearsome reputation as a strong and successful warring tribe in ancient times.)


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Hermione had decided to go to Venice the muggle way; by aeroplane. She hadn't travelled that way for a long time and she missed it, she missed being able to just sit down for a few hours and read a good book without any distractions.

She was eager to discover the wizarding side of Venice and was really looking forward to meeting up with Aurelia again.

She set of for Newcastle Airport early on Friday morning, she caught a train from Hogsmeade Station at 5am and the train took one hour and ten minutes, during which time Hermione had completed reading her new arithmancy book.

The weather had definitely taken a turn for the worse and the wind and rain battered the windows of the carriage as it wound it's way through the wild panaromic views of the surrounding moors and mountains. By the end of the journey however, the scene outside the windows had changed radically, stunning English landscapes had given way to the bustling sights and sounds of the vibrant and archeologically diverse city of Newcastle.

The rain was still pouring down in a bitter deluge as Hermione stepped off the train. The wind was too violent to use an umbrella so Hermione held her leather overnight bag over the head, but by the time Hermione had manged to hail herself a cab, she was soaking wet from head to toe. The rain seemed to be falling from every direction as the wind whipped it up into a frenzy of icy beads that stung any explosed flesh as they were buffeted against it.

The back of the cab were Hermione had been sitting was saturated with rain water when she got out.

She walked briskly into the airport's main terminal, shivering and dripping. She had two hours to wait after checking in, until her flight took off so Hermione decided to take a wander around the shops.

The first shop she went into had a huge poster hung right inside the entrance.

"**Get lost in the magical new novel by a fresh and imaginitive young author. 'A Dragon _Can_ Change it's Spots' by Draco Malfoy, is an eye-opening romantic fantasy set in a mythical land where magic, mystery and deep dark evil are all just a part of every-day life.**

**The moving and sometimes horrendous confessions of Malfoy's alter ego, will move you to tears and sometimes scare the pants off you, and the world which he has created is both unbelievable and utterly believable at the same time.**

**If you only buy one new book this season, make it this one! You won't regret it."**

Beneath this glowing review was an arty black and white photograph of Draco wearing a plain grey suit and sitting on a black leather chair.

Hermione stood staring at the advertisement for some time, her eyes searching the photograph, pointlessly she thought about how strange it had become for her to view a non-moving photograph. She looked into the motionless eyes and was reminded of her nightmare. She picked up a copy of Draco's "novel", and without even thinking, she took it to the till and paid for it.

Soon she was boarding the plane and after the safety drill Hermione took the book out of the plastic bag, she sat with it in her lap, and during the uneventful two and three quarter hour flight she had read the book from cover to cover once more.

As she left the Marco Polo airport in Venice she noticed a rotund man holding out a cardboard notice, "Professor Hermyonie Granger" it said in a barely legible mis-spelled scrawl. Hermione walked over to him.

"Professor Granger?" The man asked in a surprisingly deep voice for such a little man.

"Yes, that's me," Hermione answered.

"This way to your car."


	32. Note to my readers: updated

Update on my laptop situation: I am pleased to inform you that I got a new laptop yesterday so will be updating more regularly again.

Keep reading.

Love

Emmy ;P


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty one

Hermione was driven by the small round taxi driver from the airport across the Via Liberta; a long bridge that spanned the beautiful turquoise waters of the Laguna Veneta. The air was fresh and cool but the skies were a wonderful powder blue colour and the light was just breath-taking. Hermione could see the tightly packed island of Venice as she drove ever closer.

The driver took her to the Piazzali Roma, where she was met by a very tall and thin Italian Man.

"Professore Granger?" he asked politely, "Your water taxi is waiting. This a way signora."

Hermione followed him around a busy bus station to a small marina, where a gleaming, polished brown boat awaited amongst others which were exactly the same as the one she would be taking. The tall man stepped aboard the boat, and offering her his hand pulled her on to the deck. He ushered her to a comfortable leather seat at the back of the boat and then he walked forwards where he took the controls at the prow. The boat moved off smoothly down the Grand Canal.

The water was choppier than Hermione had imagined it would be, but the stunning sights took her mind of it, as she passed attractive buildings and bridge after beautiful bridge. The boat wound it's way along the canal and Hermione saw traditional black gondola's slowly punting happy looking couples to and fro.

This gave Hermione another pang of loss, as she imagined being in one of those spectacular gondola's with Draco.

The air was a little chilly and Hermione was, even now, still slightly wet from her soaking back in England. She pulled her coat more tightly around herself as the water taxi sailed over the undulating waves of the canal. The calles beside the canal weren't particularly busy being as it was November 9th, and by no means was this time of year the peak of the tourist season.

Eventually the water taxi pulled in towards the side of the canal. Hermione saw someone waving excitedly. Aurelia was standing upon a short jetty, a beaming smile stretched across her pretty face.

"Hermione!" She squealed as the boat pulled into the dock.

"Hi Aurelia," Hermione said as the driver of the boat helped her ashore. Hermione paid him, and Aurelia scowled at the driver as he took the money.

"I've already paid you." She said with a hint of anger, but Hermione stepped in.

"It's okay," she said kindly "consider it a tip. The lovely journey was well worth it."

"Grazie bella," the man said with a smile as he got back onto his boat.

"You didn't need to do that," Aurelia said, "They'll walk all over you given half the chance."

"It's fine Aurelia, I mean, the trip was free so I can't really complain. Anyway, it's great to see you." She said giving the blonde witch a friendly hug.

"You too," Aurelia said, squeezing Hermione a little too hard. "Isn't it beautiful here?" She said pulling away and looking up at the tall buildings with rich terracotta roofs and aged plasterwork walls.

"It certainly is," Hermione said, taking in the magnificent Calle Cavalli Costello. The two young witches strolled down the Calles past fascinating shops, restaurants and hotels. Some of the buildings fronts were overgrown with climbing plants and others had the most stunning flower baskets Hermione had ever seen. The calles grew narrower as they reached their destination, and Hermione loved the ambience of the place, it felt like she was in another world and she could see why so many artists from all around the world had taken up residence in the city.

"This is my hotel," Aurelia said, gesturing towards an impressive three storied building, "come inside, I have a favour to ask of you."


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The two witches walked side by side through the exquisite reception of the Signora di Segreto hotel, the capacious room was luxuriously decorated with ivory and gilt walls which were embellished with elaborate friezes everywhere you looked, rosso asiago red veined marble columns held up the beautifully painted ceilings and carmine-red rugs ran through the reception and up the wide sweeping staircases, Hermione caught her breath as her eyes roved around her devastatingly gorgeous surroundings.

"If my hotel is even a fraction as beautiful as yours," Hermione whispered, "I will be a very, _**ver**__**rrr**__**y**_ happy girl!"

Aurelia led Hermione up two dazzling sets of stairs to the top floor, and along an equally extravagant hallway. Her room was about half way down the third floor corridor and Aurelia opened the door with a gold key card.

Aurelia's room was as beautiful as Hermione had expected it to be, it was decorated sumptuously in Venetian blue and ivory, the soft furnishings were luxurious and inviting. A seating area was placed in front of an open doorway that looked out over Venice, a waterway ran past the rear of the hotel where Aurelia's room overlooked it. Hermione watched as boats and gondola's passed by at a leisurely pace and Aurelia sat at a small cast iron table and chairs on a small balcony above the water. Hermione followed her lead.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

"Well..." Aurelia said, looking a little bashful, "Remember how I told you about entering my new line into the Winter Witch Fashion Show?" Hermione nodded, wondering where this was leading, "Well... that is why I am here. The show is tonight at the Teatro la Fenice, and... well... I am in a spot of bother." Aurelia flashed Hermione a hopeful smile. "It was very difficult for me to find any dependable models on my budget as I am new to the wizard fashion scene, and... erm... it seems I have ended up one model short."

Hermione dropped her head onto the table realizing what Aurelia was about to ask her.

"I don't suppose you could be my model tonight? It would reeeeally help a girl out?" Aurelia asked sweetly with an infuriatingly impossible to resist smile on her face, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Hermione looked up at her friend, and rolled her eyes, "Aurelia," she said, "I am a professor of arithmancy. I have absolutely no experience strutting my stuff up and down a bloody runway. I will probably humiliate both of us if I do this for you. You do realize that don't you?!"

"Well, that sounds preferable to being humiliated all by myself," Aurelia laughed, "and besides, I am sure there is time to show you the basics, we have several hours until the show. Wanna get started then?"

Hermione sighed and rose from the table, shaking her head as Aurelia lead her back inside.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Hermione was in an empty conference room in the Signora di Segreto, all the chairs had been moved to the sides of the long room and a rug had been placed down the length of the room to simulate a catwalk. Aurelia had given Hermione some ridiculously high heeled shoes and was now barking instructions at her from the sidelines.

"No, keep your head up! Stop looking at your feet! Extend your leg as you move forwards!" Aurelia shouted. "Now put your hand on your right hip and extend your left leg! That's it, now turn, and put your hand on your left hip and extend your right leg... NO YOUR RIGHT LEG!"

"For god's sake Aurelia." Hermione shouted back, "I am doing the best I can. Stop bloody shouting at me or I will just drop you in it, and you can see if you can find a new model to abuse in the next..." She looked at her watch, "Two hours?"

"Okay, okay." Aurelia said, "I'm sorry. I won't shout any more, I am just really nervous. I have to be at the theatre in less than an hour and some of my models haven't even been fitted yet. I'm going to have to pin them into their dresses as we go."

"Right," Hermione said understandingly, "I know, now if you will just show me what to do, I will copy you as well as I possibly can and then we will leave it at that."

Aurelia sashayed down the hall, her hips swaying as she did, she made three turns, one to the left, one to the right before turning a full 360 degrees and sauntering back down the runway.

"Okay," Hermione said, "I think I can handle that." She set off down the room, mimicking Aurelia. "How did I do?" Hermione asked when she had returned to the near side of the room.

"It wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either." Aurelia said, "In fact I would say you're a natural. If we had a few more hours I wouldn't be able to distinguish you from the pros, except for the fact that you are feminine and possess some curves whereas most of them look like they could do with a few decent meals." Aurelia laughed. "You'll do, let's go."

Hermione and Aurelia only had to walk about two hundred metres as the crow flies across Calle Campi to the Teatro la Fenice, but since they had to haul a clothes stand full of Aurelia's entire collection and two cases which were packed to bursting with Aurelia's boots, masks, accessories and make up, it took the girls more than half an hour to cover the short distance.

"Good job it's not raining." Aurelia wheezed as they huffed and puffed their way to the theatre.

The Teatro di Fenice was an imposing white building. Four flags hung above the colonnaded entrance, including the Italian and European Union flags and below them hung a huge banner which had been enchanted so that to the muggle community it read, "closed for maintenance until the 10th November," whilst the magical community read, "Winter Witch Fashion Show, 9th November," with a big red "Fully booked" underneath that. Hermione and Aurelia struggled up the deep steps to the entrance, with the help of a few passers-by.

They were directed to the behind the stage area, which was a hive of activity. Ridiculously skinny models swanned around scarcely dressed, whilst the designers rushed around with clipboards, checking their clothes racks continuously and ordering harassed looking hair-dressers and beauticians around.

Aurelia was shown to a tiny space at the very back of the changing area, which consisted of a tiny dresser with a dusty mirror above it, there was just enough empty space for the clothes rack to fit into and a couple of chairs were squeezed up against a dingy wall. Aurelia's other models were already waiting for her. They were tall and willowy and not particularly attractive, they each wore vacuous expressions on their hard faces, and Hermione felt slightly intimidated by them, but there wasn't time for her to dwell on it as she was quickly whisked into a chair whilst the resident hairdresser and beautician roughly went to work.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy arrived just in time for the show. They walked down to the front row of the opulent theatre where Narcissa had booked two of the best seats in the house. She was editing a witches fashion magazine in the states and she had been looking forward to this show for months. Draco had decided to use the prize he had got from Neville to accompany his mother, as his father was busy building up his new antiques business and couldn't get away.

The house lights dipped and the compere announced the first designer's set. Wafer thin models strode confidently onto the floor, working the catwalk with cold precision. Draco took some photographs whilst his mother took notes. They wore tightly fitting gowns of differing lengths, which pronounced their skeletal figures and Draco wondered why anybody could find these malnourished girls attractive.

Every designer's range was similar, all worn by the same cardboard cut-out type girls and Draco couldn't wait for it to end. His mother was enjoying herself profusely though and Draco kept up a happy face for her.

"Aren't they beautiful Draco?" She cooed.

"Oh yeah... beautiful," he replied to keep her happy, all the while dying to check into the hotel and get some rest after their long flight. They too had travelled the muggle way, but not for nostalgic reasons. Since moving to New York, his parents had immersed themselves in learning all about muggle-ways and his mother had become a complete convert – she owned a mobile phone and all the muggle mod-cons she could get her hands on. Their neighbours were all muggles and Narcissa often hosted dinner parties to which they were all invited. They praised her cooking, but as much as Narcissa had embraced a muggle way of life she still refused to cook their way, "It's just so labour intensive." She would say by way of an excuse, but she never let on to her guests, and enjoyed their praises without a hint of guilt.

The compere introduced the last designer, "Malkin and Perky's masquerade madness is a new winter collection from an existing boutique but with a brand new twist." He said, and Pink's "Rockstar", started to blare out of the speakers. Draco turned to his mother, "Is that _our _Malkin and Perky?" He asked looking intrigued.

"Yes darling," Narcissa said as the first flimsy models walked out in gorgeous masquerade gowns. "Take some pics then dear." She added.

Draco looked down the lens of the camera at the models. The dresses took him back to his painful memory, and he found it difficult to focus. Then a gorgeous creature stepped out on to the runway. Hermione had been given a platinum georgian style wig and blue green contacts by the cosmeticians and Draco did not know it was her yet he was still transfixed by the vision in an exquisite Venetian blue and gold gown, her walk was more smooth than the previous models and her body was less angular, she glided down the runway, her body swaying to the beat of the pop/rock song that was playing. Draco fiddled with his lens, trying his best to focus on her face, the mask she wore was intricate in it's design and showed only sultry turquoise eyes in beneath it.

"Isn't she a vision?" His mother swooned.

"Actually, yes." Draco said honestly. He was shocked with the speed at which he had forsaken the feelings he held for his muse, as the girl on the catwalk stirred his intrigue. He watched as the beauty turned and walked back behind the curtain at the front of the theatre and sighed. He was confused, he was tired and he didn't want to let Hermione's sweet memory go in favour of a (probably) empty-headed stranger and yet he couldn't help feeling drawn to her. The next time the model appeared on the catwalk she was wearing a gown that was short at the front and long at the back. Draco looked with interest at the shapely curve of her legs, and was instantly drawn back to memories of finding Hermione in the upper east wing of Neville and Luna's mansion.

"Oh, I just love this range." Narcissa's squealed, "I hope your father doesn't mind terribly if I make one or two teensy purchases."

Draco didn't even hear his mother as he was utterly bewitched by the model. "I am going to have to have a word with Aurelia after this, and find out who that girl is." Draco decided.

Soon the show had come to an end and the designers and models stepped out onto the runway. Draco saw Aurelia with the model on the stage and he applauded vigorously.

"Isn't she clever!" His mother said, "I almost feel proud."

"Yes she is, and her choice of models was a breath of fresh air after all those stick thin weirdos."

"Hear hear!" Narcissa said, "I am going to do a full spread on our Aurelia."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she left the run way for the last time.

"You were brilliant." Aurelia squeaked, hugging her friend.

"Really?" Hermione asked, still a little unsure of herself, "Do you know what? I think I actually enjoyed that. I am so tired now though. Do you mind if I get a cab back to my hotel?"

"Of course," Aurelia said, with a strange twinkle in her eye, "that is exactly what I think you should do."


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Hermione arrived by water cab at the Hotel per la Coppia Vigoroso, the hotel was not quite as extravagantly decorated as Aurelia's had been, but it was still stunning. Large real candle chandeliers were hung in the spacious reception and the marble floor sparkled in the firelight. Hermione approached the polished wooden reception desk and gave the dark-haired receptionist her details.

"Ah, Professore Granger," the woman said with a strong Italian accent, "Yes, yes, we expected you earlier in the day, here is the key for your room. When should we expect your partner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said sadly, "He... err... couldn't make it."

"Oh, this is a shame," the woman said, "as you are in the honeymoon suite. There are no other rooms available I'm afraid, we are decorating most of the rooms for next season."

"That's okay," Hermione said, feeling a bit silly, "I'm sure it will be lovely anyway."

"Oh yes it is a beautiful room, don't worry about that." The woman said and gave her directions to her solitary honeymoon suite.

The room was beautiful as she had been promised, it was decorated in a traditional Venetian way, with rich fabrics and drapery, the bed was huge and enticing, it had four pillars surrounding it and exotic drapes encased it. Some thoughtful soul had laid rose petals across the ivory sheets upon it. Complimentary champagne and strawberries had been set out upon a small glass table in front of the window and the bath had also been filled and sprinkled with petals. Hermione looked at the deep inviting bath, and put her hand into the clear water tentatively. "Brrrrrr!" Hermione said, the water was icy cold. "Of course,! she thought, "they expected "us" earlier." Hermione took out her wand, "Aqua Calefacta," she said, and instantly steam rose from the now, perfectly hot, water.

Hermione undressed and slipped into the bath, the water soothed her jet-lagged body and she closed her eyes and emptied her mind.

–-

Draco arrived at the Hotel per la Coppia Vigoroso, after leaving an infuriating Aurelia back at the theatre. Apparently the model had already left by the time he had got backstage, and annoyingly Aurelia would tell him nothing about her.

After some confusion about the room at reception, a fed up Draco took the elevator to his room and unlocked the door. He threw his suitcase down in a corner of the pretty room and Draco went out onto the balcony to take in the gorgeous night scape of Venice' Grand Canal. The water reflected an orange and yellow glow from the subtle lights spotted along the banks of the canal, and every building had windows that appeared to glow like the burning embers of a dying fire. The night air was cold but the visual rewards were worth a slight chill and Draco was intoxicated by the serenity and beauty of the place. The sky was a blanket of diamonds on a deep purple velvet background. He was glad he took this room rather than staying at his mother's hotel as the view was like an oil painting, almost too perfect to be real. With that thought his mind turned to his muse once more. "Like Hermione," He thought with a pang of guilt. He couldn't believe he had felt an attraction for _that_ model.

Just then Draco heard a faint splashing sound coming from the bathroom of his suite.

"What the hell?" He thought, tiptoeing back inside. He snook across the room and held his ear to the door. "Nothing!" He thought, and then he heard it again. His hand slid down to the polished handle of the bathroom door, and quietly with conscious stealth, he began to push the handle down.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Draco opened the door quietly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed, not knowing which part of her nakedness to cover up. She opted for one hand to the north and one to the south not managing to cover either area particularly well.

"Hermione?!" Draco shouted, averting his eyes after unintentionally starring at her flawless perfection for a little too long, "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!" Hermione yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I won the prize too remember!" Draco said, "I didn't think you'd be coming after you stood me up." Draco's voice was bitter and anguished and he clenched his teeth trying to fight back the pain in his voice.

"I didn't stand you up, you fool!" Hermione yelled, "I was attacked on my way to your apartment. I woke up in the bloody hospital. If you hadn't been in such a hurry to think the worst of me and leave the bloody country you would know that by now!"

"What?" Draco said, stunned. Looking up at his beautiful angel. He noticed then that her eyes were not their usual brown colour but were instead a deep sea blue. "Your eyes?" Draco said, sounding confused.

"Yes, I was in a silly fashion show for Aurelia, it wasn't my idea." Hermione said, sliding lower into the bath in order to hide herself better.

"You were?" Draco said, "Realization dawning in his relieved mind.

"Look, can we continue this conversation when I am not in this awkward position?" Hermione said.

"Oh... yes... of course." Draco said smiling, "Although the view from here surpasses even those of a Venetian night."

Hermione blushed as Draco turned and left the room. Her old hopes were rushing back to her with increasing potency.

She stepped out of the bath and put on one of the hotels luxurious bath robes, she let her hair down and went to join Draco in the other room.

Draco tapped the sofa beside where he was sitting and Hermione sat down gently next to him, he had poured them both a glass of champagne and offered hers to her.

"I loved your book." Hermione said softly, after taking a sip of the bubbly champagne. "your words really touched me."

"Is this the part where you say but..." Draco asked worriedly.

"No buts." Hermione said, "I have read it through – twice."

Draco's eyes filled with pride and then he remembered what she had said about why she hadn't come to him at his apartment, he had been so overjoyed that he had completely forgotten.

"Who attacked you?" He blurted out, anger rising inside of him.

"Nobody really knows for sure," Hermione explained, "But it was dark magic that was responsible and Luna is convinced it has something to do with Bertram Villanos II– you know the evil spirit in the upper east wing, or the back alleys of London or wherever he is now!"

"Your joking!" Draco exclaimed, "And right outside my building? God, I feel like such an idiot! There was I thinking you had rejected me when all the time you were in danger and I was moments away from you. I'm so sorry Hermione, if only I'd known..."

"I'm fine Draco," she said, "some muggles scared my attacker off before anything bad occurred and all that happened to me was that I slept for quite a few days."

"Yes but it could have been so much worse." Draco said feeling responsible and ignorant.

"But it didn't Draco, and I'm here now... with you. That's all that matters now."

Draco poured her another glass of champagne and then said, "so what do we do now? Draco winked, and Hermione felt her temperature rising.


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Hermione gazed into Draco's seductive eyes, and felt their magnetism drawing her towards him.

"Well," Draco said, breaking the spell, "I was just planning on an early night, but for some reason my fatigue has completely vanished. I fancy taking in Venice by night. What do you say?"

"Do you know what?" Hermione answered truthfully, "I had the same exact thought. But first I think I ought to get dressed, would you mind?"

"Oh no, you go ahead, I don't mind at all." Draco said cheekily, gesturing to the floor in front of him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped behind a concertina screen in the corner of the room. Draco watched, resisting the urge to take a peek, as the bathrobe appeared over the top of the screen.

Hermione stepped out from behind the screen wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and an oversized jumper, she hopped across the floor, pulling a pair of flat pumps on as she made her way over to Draco.

Draco was stood by the door to the balcony, broomstick in hand. "Shall we?" he said stepping onto the broom.

"Oh... I... err... I'm not really that keen of a flier," Hermione stuttered.

"Just give me this chance to change your mind," Draco said, holding out his hand to encourage her.

With trepidation Hermione lifted her leg over the broom, sitting behind Draco.

"Hold on tight!" Draco said, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's firm torso. Draco pushed off from the surface of the balcony and the two of them rose gently into the night sky.

"It's amazing," Hermione said seeing a whole new side of Venice from the air. The sight of the pools of light reflected in the canals of the water city were captivating, so much so that Hermione had completely forgotten about her deep loathing for broomstick travel.

"I love this place." Draco said, "Mother has always loved fashion, so we travelled to Italy regularly even before... well... you know, but Venice is just something else. Even the muggles can feel the magic in the air, especially after dark."

"It's spectacular." Hermione said as they flew over Saint Mark's Square.

"Yeah and there are two huge libraries in there," Draco said smiling, "Maybe we can go and see them before you go home." Hermione snuggled her head against Draco's strong back.

"I would like that," she said happily.

Draco leant forward on the broom slightly and it responded by descending in height. They touched down gently in the centre of the piazza, and Draco cast a spell which sent the broom back to the hotel. Hermione span around on the spot looking at the beautiful arches and domes of the wondrous architecture.

A string quartet played for a small group of tourists, and Draco took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Care to dance?" He asked with an outstretched arm and a deep bow. Hermione looked around, nobody else was dancing but she didn't care. She curtseyed before him and took his hand.

"Yes let's," she said and their bodies moved close together and they danced and twirled whilst looking into each others eyes.

Hermione felt a cold feather-light object brush her cheek as the couple danced underneath the stars. She looked up and saw thousands of glittering, tumbling snowflakes floating down to where they danced.

Draco kissed away a delicate snowflake from Hermione's soft, long lashes where it had fallen, and Hermione raised her face so that her lips met his.

They stood in Saint Mark's Square under a beautiful night sky, in a flourish of snow, dancing slowly as they expressed their feelings for each other without any need for words. Draco held Hermione closely to him, his arms holding her firmly whilst Hermione ran her hands through his silver blond hair as the pair of them shared a spell-binding kiss.

Through his sensitive fingertips Draco became aware that Hermione was shivering slightly so he tucked one hand under her chin and looked into her soulful eyes. "Let's get you warmed up," he said and he took her by the hand and led her running across the square to a deserted little bar under the arches at the edge of the Square.

The couple brushed the snow off their clothes as they entered the quaint old bar and Draco led her to a candle lit table at the back of the tiny room.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Absolutely famished," Hermione replied, she hadn't had the chance to eat a proper meal all day, the last time she had eaten had been a pre-packaged sandwich she picked up at the airport.

"Gianni," Draco shouted to the man behind the bar, who came bustling over, he wore a white apron over his rather large stomach, from which he took out a little notepad, and he took a pencil from behind his ear,

"Ahh, Signor Draco," The barkeeper said, with familiarity, "It is great to see you again. How are your parents? And who is this beautiful lady?"

"Gianni this is Hermione, Hermione, Gianni." Draco introduced them, "I've been coming here for years," he told Hermione, Gianni serves the best food in all of Venecia. Isn't that right Gianni." Gianni pretended to blush.

"You are too kind Signor," he said and then he took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed it, "hold on to this one signor, she is the real belle."

"I intend to." Draco said looking at Hermione who smiled coyly back at him. Then Draco made an order for both of them in fluent Italian.

"What did you order?" Hermione asked, impressed by Draco's linguistic prowess.

"Just a Tapas taster menu." Draco told her, "and of course of bottle of vintage chianti."

"Sounds fabulous," Hermione said and Draco leaned across the table and took both of her hands in his.

"It is a dream to be here with you Hermione," he said "but please explain to me about what exactly happened to you in London."

Hermione explained exactly what she had been told about her attack to Draco and he looked anxious, "I wouldn't have heard anything about it, being in the U.S, we don't really have a cohesive wizard community there yet, I mean, it's growing all the time but we are lacking any organized public services, so there is no Daily Prophet, no cross Atlantic Owls and word of mouth is severely impeded by most British wizard's fear of telephony and the internet." Draco explained, "I mean, if I had just stayed one more day, I would probably have learned of your attack, but you weren't found by McGonagal until the day after I left." Draco looked as though he was being eaten up by guilt.

"Actually, you probably wouldn't have found out until after I had woken up anyway." Hermione reassured him, "Minerva ensured nobody advertised my whereabouts in case my attacker was still looking for me, and even if The Daily Prophet had caught wind of my attack, Rita Skeeter wouldn't have dared to print it, after her stint as a dung beetle!"

Draco was relieved to hear this and the two of them laughed happily together as Hermione related the whole story of how the irritating journalist had come to end up in a glass jar for almost a whole year.

Gianni interrupted the couple as they laughed and drank some very expensive and potent Italian wine, having already polished off the whole bottle of chianti, laying a huge tray a delicious looking tapas on their table.

"Enjoy signora, signor." Gianni said and the hungry pair thanked him heartily.

Draco picked up a little titbit of food off the plate and held it out for Hermione to taste. "Try this," he said as she opened her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." Hermione said with her mouth full of the tender morsel of food.

The meal went on in this way with Draco feeding Hermione with his selection, before eating the same thing himself.

By the time they had finished the couple were full and warm and very comfortable in each other's company, they spent another hour, just chatting and laughing and flirting, getting very tipsy with all the wine Gianni kept serving them.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel now gorgeous?" Draco asked with a sexy smile.

"Let's go," Hermione replied, her eyes sparkling.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

The tipsy couple arrived back at their suite, arm in arm. They had enjoyed a wonderful boat ride in the snow back to their hotel, Draco had pointed out some of his favourite parts of Venice as they passed by them, snuggled up together.

"You are silly," Hermione said as they stumbled into their room, "of course there aren't sharks in the Grande Canal!"

"I swear I saw a dorsal fin just now." Draco said laughing, "but don't worry I'll protect you." His eyes twinkled with mischief, "it was huge!" he laughed, "it could have swallowed Hagrid in one gulp!"

"Give it a rest Draco," Hermione giggled, giving him a playful shove, "I'm not biting."

"No... but the sharks are! Grrrr!" Draco made a lunge towards Hermione growling, he opened his mouth and pretended to bite her. He nibbled at her neck and then picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Pouncing above her and landing with his legs and arms either side of hers. Hermione laughed and the two of them gazed into one another's eyes. Their playful expressions vanished to be replaced by a look of intense passion. Draco bent forwards to kiss Hermione hard on the lips and Hermione accepted his tongue with a hunger she didn't know she possessed. Draco raised himself up onto his knees and began to remove his upper layer of clothing, he took off his jacket and threw it with abandon across the room and then Hermione joined him, feverishly undoing his shirt buttons, then he slipped the shirt off to reveal his washboard stomach and powerful upper body. Hermione drank him in, her pupils dilating, her breathing becoming rapid and her heartbeat increasing. She pushed herself up on her arms and began to kiss and caress his gorgeous body. Draco held her head, twining his fingers in her hair as he moaned in blissful acceptance of his muse's passion. He then lowered his hands down Hermione's back and felt for the bottom of her sweater and pulled it upwards. Hermione allowed Draco to remove the garment and raised her arms to make it easier for him. She laid back down before him, bare breasted and ready for him to take her. He smothered her upper body with sensual lingering kisses. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to let go. She let out quiet gasps and moans as her pleasure increased and Draco traced a path of sweet kisses down her flat stomach, over her navel and towards the waistline of Hermione's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and Hermione raised her hips off the bed to allow him to slide them down her slender legs. Draco then removed his own trousers and Hermione could see how much he wanted her. He crawled back up her body and again kissed her delicate neck.

"Make love to me." Hermione whispered, and Draco was more than willing to oblige.

Their bodies moved in blissful unity, each of them reading the other's movements with natural intuition. The magic between them crackled with electricity for more than two hours. After which time both of them were fulfilled and contented. They laid back under the canopy of the luxurious bed, hot and sweaty but euphoric. Hermione leant over and kissed Draco's bare chest before resting her head upon it, and soon the two of them slept a deep satisfied sleep.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Hermione... HERMONE!" A voice shouted and then Hermione felt somebody shaking her by the shoulders. Hermione opened her eyes squinting in the dazzling light, to see Aurelia's smiling fresh face beaming down on her. Hermione pulled the soft quilt up over her naked body.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione mumbled, her voice not quite fully awake.

"Ooooh, what's this?" Aurelia said, picking a note up off the night stand.

_"To my angel," _Aurelia read aloud.

"Give me that!" Hermione said, trying to reach out to snatch the letter from her irritating visitor, but Aurelia jumped away and continued reading;

_"I had a magical night with you last night. I hope you did too!_

_ Sorry I had to leave, I was going to wake you to say goodbye_

_ but you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I just couldn't _

_ bring myself to disturb you. I promised my mother that I would_

_ take her shopping today, so I couldn't let her down. Join me for_

_ dinner tonight at Gianni's 8pm. _

_ All my love,_

_ Draco_

_ xxx"_

"So, no need to ask what you got up to last night then?" Aurelia laughed. "Finally, I've been trying to get you two together since I read Draco's book!"

"You mean you knew he would be here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Aurelia said, "I saw his name along side his mother's on the VIP guest list last week. I didn't know about the double room though until we ran into each other in the reception, he let me use his key card to let myself in!"

"Why the heck didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, "you know I have been upset about losing him, I told you everything yesterday."

"I wanted you two to have the fairytale ending," Aurelia said smiling, "I knew were meant to be together. So how was it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but then a big smile stretched across her face and she said, "It was wonderful. Everything I ever dreamed it could be."

"Oh, I am so happy for both of you." Aurelia sighed happily.

Hermione told Aurelia all about their magical evening as she got washed and dressed.

"That is soooooo romantic," Aurelia swooned when Hermione had finally finished her story. "Now what do you want to do today? My treat, Narcissa spent more in one night than Malkin's Robes for all occasions makes in a whole year and there were plenty of other customers besides, we could work solidly for five years without making that many galleons! If my Aunt doesn't give me the okay for the new collection now, she's a bloody fool."

"Wow, congratulations Aurelia," Hermione said, "You deserve it, your dresses are magnificent. I would like to do a bit of shopping myself today, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Aurelia smiled.

The girl's went down to the hotel's beautiful dining room and ate a healthy breakfast, before setting off into the chilly morning air.

The streets were very busy, as tourists and locals alike went about their shopping. Hermione and Aurelia explored the alleyways and calles with joy, Hermione loved the eccentric layout of the city with it's dead ends and open waterways. The snow from the previous night hadn't settled but there was a glittering dusting of frost upon the paths, making everything sparkle. The girls found some wonderful shops and markets, from tiny rustic boutiques to fancy designer stores with gleaming marble floors and columns. Hermione liked the ambience of the markets most of all. There was a market in almost every square with merchants selling their wares from under bright canopies of every colour you could imagine. Aurelia led Hermione through the labyrinthine city to a tiny little antique/junk shop.

"Occulta veneficas," Aurelia said to a small, ancient looking man behind the counter. The man nodded slowly and then pulled a lever on an a dusty old till on top of the counter. To the side of the counter a bookshelf slid sideways to reveal a stone passageway and an old and foot-worn stone staircase.


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

"Welcome to Veneficas Venetias!" Aurelia said as they descended down a torch lit passage. As they reached the bottom Hermione noticed that the staircase ended abruptly at a rough stone wall, "You need a password," Aurelia explained and then said "Qui mala in bonum quod ego non nocet." The whole wall began to slide downwards into the floor, leaving a large archway in the wall.

Hermione's eyes lit up. In a subteranean cavern that went back as far as the eye could see was a huge market, the whole place was electric; there were witches and wizards of every description buying and selling everything from magical souvenirs to the latest in wizard fashion, there were stalls selling magic purple toads that enhanced your spells if you gave them a lick before casting, and another stall that was being run by a rather creepy hooded witch who was selling amulets made out of strange things like vampire teeth and werewolf fur there were also stalls selling everyday things like auto-wipe toilet roll and magic shape illusion underwear 'bewitched to make the most of your assets'.

Hermione bought herself some new underwear and also a few antique books from a tiny little witch who had to stand on a table in order to see over her stall. Aurelia had bought several handbags, each with a different magical property.

"Choose one," Aurelia said to Hermione. Holding out the handbags.

"No, I couldn't," Hermione said, "they were too expensive!"

"I insist," Aurelia said, "I bought them as gifts; there's one for you, one for my aunt, one for my mum, one for my sister and one for me, you get first choice for helping me out of a tight spot. Go on."

"Oh okay then," Hermione smiled, "if you insist." But let's grab a cup of coffee first, I'm parched."

The two ladies made their way to a coffee shop, set up under a black tented canopy. The Banner "Magico Caffè di Charme Carlotta Tendone" ran across the front with the Italian flag on either side, the banner was bewitched so that the name changed from Italian to other languages including English and it translated as "Charming Carlotta's Magical Coffee Marquee", the girls entered the marquee and saw that the tent was much like any other wizard tent in that it was much larger on the inside, there were at least a hundred tables set out on the inside, which were almost entirely occupied by witches and wizard's taking a break from there shopping. The walls and ceiling of the tent were darkest blue with miliions of fairy lights covering the place so that the whole tent looked as though it was surrounded by a beautiful spacescape. A stunning lounge singer stood on a stage at one end of the marquee entertaining the diners, and Carlotta herself weaved in and out of the tables, making sure all of her customers were enjoying themselves. Carlotta was a raven haired beauty, she had more than her fair share of curves and wore a tightly fitting red dress. As Hermione watched the hostess, take orders her eye was drawn to a familiar silver blonde head, and as she looked at the back of the head, she noticed Narcissa sitting opposite.

"Oh my god, he's here!" Hermione whispered to Aurelia.

"Where?" Aurelia asked, her head bobbing around to locate Draco. "Let's go over," she said, beginning to rise from her chair.

"No! Don't!" Hermione said, "I don't think our relationship is at the meeting the parents stage just yet."

"Spoil sport!" Aurelia said, sitting back down.

Presently Charming Carlotta whisked over to them. "Ciao belle signore," the hostess said in a sultry Italian accent. "'Ow can Carlotta 'elp you today?"

"Ciao," Aurelia and Hermione chorused, "Could we please have due caffè è con latte e trainare muffin al cioccolato si prega di?" Hermone added, looking bemused, "How did I speak Italian just now? She asked.

"Ah I 'ave the spell so that all my customers can order in Italian, it saves me the 'assle of learning all of their native languages, I understand the inglese though; two coffee's with milk and two chocolate muffins coming right up." With that she waved her wand and their order was laid out before them.

Hermione couldn't help but keep looking over to where Draco and his mother were sitting, they appeared to be having a great time, they were laughing and chatting happily away, whilst eating what looked like a seafood salad. Hermione was daydreaming, wondering what they were talking about and whether or not Draco had mentioned her to his mother when suddenly she became aware that Narcissa was staring straight at her.


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Hermione smiled uncomfortably and turned away quickly. "Oh my gosh," Hermione whispered, "Draco's mother was staring straight at me! I wonder if she knows?"

"Don't be such a big softy," Aurelia said, "you're both grown ups! You're acting like a little girl who's been caught eating a chocolate frog in class!"

Hermione had to admit that she was acting childish, but she felt like a naughty little girl, after all, the last time she had seen Narcissa was as she, Lucius and Draco walked away from Hogwarts after the battle, and she didn't get the impression that Hermione would be her number one choice for a daughter-in-law.

"You're right," Hermione said, her cheeks glowing, "I just don't feel ready to meet her yet."

"Well it looks like you aren't going to have a say in the matter!" Aurelia said, waving at somebody behind Hermione, "they are both coming over."

Hermione gasped and then tried to compose herself. Draco and Narcissa appeared beside the table. Draco leant over and kissed Hermione gently, "fancy seeing you here," he laughed, "mum, this is Hermione," he said and Narcissa took her hand and shook it.

"I saw you at the Winter Witch Fashion Show last night," Narcissa spoke in a soft and controlled manner and Hermione held her breath wondering what she was going to say next, "you were a vision my dear," she said, Hermione let out a relieved sigh, "Draco is a lucky boy, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione smiled and Draco gave her an encouraging wink.

"And you know Aurelia," Draco said.

Narcissa turned to look at Aurelia, "Indeed, I do. I think I have risked upsetting your father with the amount of Galleon's I spent on this talented witch's wonderful clothing." She shook Aurelia's hand. "Can you spare me fifteen minutes of your time?" she asked Aurelia, "I would like to do a quick interview with you for my magazine, I'm sure Hermione will be safe in Draco's company for a short time."

Aurelia looked very excited at the idea of being featured in a magazine and looked at Hermione to gage her feelings. Hermione nodded, smiling. "I'd love to." Aurelia said enthusiastically.

"It was lovely to meet you Hermione." Narcissa said as she and Aurelia moved off towards their table.

"Sorry about that," Draco said looking sheepish, "I asked her not too, but she wanted to meet the girl who I had been writing about for two years."

"It's okay," Hermione said, "at least we've got that out of the way, early on in the game."

"Yeah, I guess we have," Draco laughed, "speaking of games, I was wondering if you would like to come ice-skating after dinner this evening?"

"Erm... why not," Hermione said, "but I'm not very good at it."

"That's half the fun," Draco said smiling.

"Oh and I have a gift for you," Draco said leaning down and taking a box out of a paper bag by his feet.

"You shouldn't have!" Hermione said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Well, it isn't much," Draco said, "I was going to give it you at dinner but now seems as good a time as any.

Hermione took the box from him, thanking him graciously, she removed some tissue paper from the box and saw a stunning gold necklace, with a dazzling silver and gold pendant upon it. The pendant depicted a quill with a dragon wrapped around it, the nib of the quill was crafted with a flawless white diamond and the dragon's eyes were made by rubies.

"Isn't much?!" Hermione said open mouthed - "it's stunning!"

"The quill is you and the dragon is me, entwined together for eternity." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love it!" Hermione whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

Draco got up and picked the necklace up and brushing Hermione's hair to one side he fastened it around Hermione's delicate neck.

"I hope you will wear it always," he said, sitting back down, "or at least until I buy you a ring to go with it." His grey eyes sparkled and Hermione wondered how she had never realised how devastatingly gorgeous he was before.

Draco got up and kissed Hermione's hand, "looks like they're finished," he said, gesturing towards his mother and Aurelia. "Until tonight." He said and then he made his way back to his mother.


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"That was great," Aurelia said, as she came back to Hermione, "Narcissa says she is going to do a full four page spread, we are going to have to do a photo shoot tomorrow, please say you will do it with me?"

"Oh god, Aurelia. This was supposed to be a lovely, relaxing break. Hermione said exasperatedly, "tomorrow is my last day, then Draco will have to go back to London and I will be going back to Hogwarts. Who knows when we will get the chance to see one another again."

"I know, I know, It will only take an hour, we are meeting Narcissa at the lagoon at 6.30am, we will be done by 8 max."

"Oh all right," Hermione said feeling obliged, "but this is absolutely the last time. Okay?"

"Yay!" Aurelia squealed, "You're a superstar! Now which bag do you want?"

Hermione chose a simple black leather bag that could be used as a personal portkey whenever you needed it and also had the property of being able to carry an inordinate amount of weight whilst remaining as light as when empty.

"Thank you." Hermione said, "I love it!"

"You're welcome," Aurelia said, "I don't know what I would have done without you this weekend.

The two witches finished their coffee and muffins and were waved out of the marquee graciously by Carlotta. They left Veneficas Venecias through the archway and out through the little antique shop into muggle Venice.

"There are places like that all over Venice," Aurelia told Hermione, "you just need to know where to look. You see that symbol over the door?" Aurelia pointed to a symbol that depicted a wand and broomstick over one another to form a cross. "Well if you enter a place that has that symbol above the door, you can enter the shop and say 'occulta veneficas' to the proprietor, they will show you the hidden way into veneficas venetias, but sometimes you will need another password to open it, so it is always better to ask. Aurelia pointed out several more establishments bearing the sign, on their way back to Hermione's hotel. Once inside her room the girls took out their shopping, admiring their purchases. Hermione had bought a new outfit for her date; an emerald green skater style dress with a gem studded midriff, floaty skirt and tightly fitting top. She had also bought some deceptively thick stockings to keep the chill out and a delicate crochet cardigan in a pale mint green. Hermione tried it on and Aurelia said, "Ooooh, you look lovely, that colour really suits you, and it's sort of slytherin green.

"Oh yeah, I suppose it is, I wonder if, I subconsciously bought it for that reason?" Hermione laughed and span around, her skirt twirling around her like a flower opening it's petals. "What time is it? She asked as her dress fell once more over her thighs.

"Just after five!" Aurelia said. "Do you want to go down to the hotel bar for a cocktail before you have to set off?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, just let me sort out my hair and make-up and we'll do that." Hermione said, heading for the bathroom.

The bar was packed when the women got there, and after speaking to one or two of the guests, they found out that a lot of people travelled to Venice for the St. Mark's Day celebrations that were held annually on the 11th November in Venice, apparently there were carnivals and revelry and traditionally the children of the city would run through the streets banging pots and pans, it was said to be good luck to give the children a gift of a few coins as they passed by.

"I hope I get a chance to see that tomorrow," Hermione said, sounding interested.

"Me too!" Aurelia said, "I love these traditional holiday's and being as we are in Venice I am betting that there will be quite a few people dressed in Masquerade costumes too, I might just get some inspiration from them."

Hermione and Aurelia attracted a fair bit of male attention in the bar and once or twice they had to turn down the offer of dinner and drinks, they were getting ready to leave when a very handsome Italian man stopped the two of them.

"Ciao," he said in a deep, gravelly voice, "And how are you two beautiful ladies, this fine evening?"

"Ciao," the women answered, "we are fine, thank you, but we were just leaving," Hermione added.

"Errm... You go ahead Hermione, I think I'll just hang around here a little while longer and see what the evening brings."

Hermione nodded, and smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. "Good bye then, " she said to the pair, "and be careful Aurelia."

"Oh do not worry," the Italian said, "I will take very good care of your friend."

"You better had," Hermione said smiling but with an intensity in her eyes that showed she was deadly serious.

"Have a great evening." Aurelia shouted as Hermione made her way to the exit, "say hi to Draco for me."


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Hermione arrived by water taxi at St. Marks Square and walked across it to Gianni's, she entered the small bar and she saw Draw sitting at the table they had shared the previous night, there was a vase of roses set upon the table and a beautiful crystal candelabra lit the table with a soft and gentle yellow glow.

Seeing Hermione, Draco stood up, he pulled her chair out for her, gave her a sweet lingering kiss and then as Hermione sat down, he slid the chair under her before taking his seat again.

"You look amazing!" He said honestly.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, "so do you." Draco was wearing close fitting blue jeans, a charcoal-grey short sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket that was hung on the back of his chair, "I love your hair." Draco's hair was styled forwards, it was a sexy messed up kind of style, and Hermione loved the idea of running her fingers through it.

"Just got out of the shower and rubbed it with a towel." He laughed, "but I am glad you like me au natural."

Hermione laughed and then asked him if he had already ordered, he replied that he had, and as if by magic Gianni appeared with a large tray covered over with two shining silver, domed plate cloches.

Gianni placed the tray down on the table and removed the cloches with a flourish.

"Rixoto de go," he announced the name of their meal, bowing he then took the tray away and Draco and Hermione tucked into a delicious seafood risotto.

"This is divine," Hermione said, as Draco poured her a glass of wine, "I have never eaten anything with so much flavour in all my life."

"One of my favourites," Draco smiled. Celestial opera music was playing in the background, and the small bar was beginning to fill up with hungry diners. They chatted as they ate and before long Draco had ordered them dessert.

Gianni brought them another tray. This one bearing a fabulously presented tiramisu with two spoons. Draco fed Hermione until she was full and he polished off the rest. They finished their wine and were soon bidding farewell to Gianni.

"Ready to show me what you're made of on the ice?" Draco teased.

"Yes, but you'd better not laugh," Hermione said playfully.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Draco said making the sign of a cross over his heart.

Draco led Hermione by the hand to a gondola he had hired, there was a bottle of champagne in the boat with a pair of beautiful crystal flutes. He poured her a glass and then he poured one for himself, then he took up the oar and began to row them down the canal. The water was perfectly calm and the air was fresh, the sounds of music and laughter were muted by the water and the lights were dazzling upon the still surface. Draco was a smooth rower and Hermione sipped her champagne without spilling a drop. After about twenty minutes Draco pulled up to a quiet jetty and tied the boat off, then he got back into the gondola and sat down beside Hermione, he poured her another drink and then raised his glass, "to another magical evening together," he said and they touched glasses with a resounding "clink". Then he leant towards Hermione and the couple shared a passionate embrace. They drank their champagne and the Draco stood up, offering his hand to Hermione to help her out of the boat, then hand in hand he led her through the narrow alleyways until they stopped at a piazza where a temporary ice rink had been erected for Saint Mark's Day.

They were given a pair of skates each; Hermione's were dainty and white and Draco's were large and blue. Then walking stiff-legged and strangely the couple went hand in hand to the edge of the ice. Draco stepped out onto the slippery ice first and Hermione followed, wobbling precariously, Draco took his wand out and pointed it first at his own feet and then at Hermione's "periti in glacie ," he whispered, and immediately the couple skated off together with the skill of olympic ice-dancers, they whooshed across the ice, spinning and jumping, Draco lifted Hermione and threw her into the air, catching her again and spinning her around him as she landed.

"This is amazing!" Hermione laughed as the whisked across the smooth glassy surface.

"And you said you weren't any good!" Draco said laughing.

"You do realise this is cheating!" Hermione said smiling.

"Why who are you competing with?" Draco asked with a wink.

"Good point," Hermione laughed, letting go of his hand, "race you to the other side!" With that she took off across the ice at high speed and Draco followed closely behind her. Draco reached the other side a split second after an out of breath Hermione, they stood together for a while laughing and then they embraced each other. Draco lifted her off her skates and held her above him at arms length before lowering her back down and kissing her firmly.

"finum exponentia", Hermione whispered as Draco sped away, but her spell hit him just as he was turning to look at her, and she barrelled into him with a thump, she landing on top of him.

"Oh god," she said with concern, "are you okay?" She looked at Draco's face which until now had been still with his eyes closed but as she watched him, a smile began to show at the corners of his lips and he opened one of his eyes with a cheeky look on his face.

"Got ya!" He laughed, then he grabbed her ass and turned her over so that she was flat on her back and he was above her. She stared into his sexy eyes and he bent down for a kiss.

"That was very naughty," he said as they hobbled there way to the edge of the ice, "I might have to give you a good spanking for that later on."

"Mmmmmmm... promises promises!" Hermione laughed and they took their skates back off and made their way back to the gondola.


	47. Chapter 45

_* WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT EXPLICIT, SKIP IT IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL SCENES!*_

Chapter Forty Five

Draco rowed Hermione along the canal to a secluded alleyway and then he put the oar down and joined her in the back, he could feel her shivering a little so he took his leather jacket off and placed it lovingly around her shoulders. They chatted quietly, telling each other things that nobody else knew about them and shared their ambitions and fears with one another as they polished off the champagne. Then Draco took her head in his hands and kissed her cold lips, savouring their fullness, nibbling each plump lip before they parted to accept his inquisitive tongue. His hand slid down her body until he reached the curve of her ample breasts, he tickled, squeezed and caressed each one before taking her by the hand and laying her down in the gondola where he pushed her panties to one side and entered her willing body right there in the boat. They made sweet love to one another for the best part of an hour, after which he kissed her, and then rowed her back to their hotel.

They found Aurelia, still in the bar, the music and revelry had amplified in sound since Hermione left and Aurelia was dancing wildly with the Italian, they looked like they had both been watching too much Dirty Dancing as they ground their pelvis' together.

"Do you know who that is?" Draco asked Hermione.

"No, who?" Hermione asked.

"That's Blaise! You remember him don't you? Blaise Zabini!"

"Wow," Hermione gasped, "He has changed!"

"Yeah I know!" Draco laughed, "Who knew he could dance like that?!"

The couple decided to leave Aurelia and Blaise to their own devices and crept away before they were spotted.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower," Hermione said as they entered their suite.

"Okay gorgeous, Don't be too long!" Draco said sexily.

Hermione undressed and stepped into the large marble tiled shower unit, she let the warm water wash over her, as she lathered herself up with a luxurious coral sponge.

As she stood there, eyes closed, she felt two strong hands clasp over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Draco said as he stepped into the water behind her, and taking the sponge from her hand her began to rub her down, he span her around and lathered up her breasts, Hermione saw him rise to attention as he enjoyed their intimacy, she allowed him to soap her up, and felt her legs grow weak as his ministrations led south. He threw the sponge on to the floor in favour of his hands and he worked her up into a frenzy, then just when Hermione thought she could take no more he span her around again, pressing her hands against the wet tiles with his own, he took her roughly from behind, at first he felt too big with his excitement but Hermione relaxed and soon she could take him in his entirety, he thrust into her with firm strokes of his pelvis and held her in that position until they both came together in limitless ecstasy, their bodies shuddering as wave after wave of passion flooded their entire bodies. Then Draco washed her gently and he stepped out and wrapped her in a fluffy towel, picked her up and took her back to the bedroom.

Hermione's towel fell open as Draco laid her down on to the bed and again she could see his excitement growing. He laid down beside her and pulled Hermione's naked wet body on top of him and she slid down him and began rocking backwards and forwards in blissful motion, Draco's hands reached out and grabbed her hips so that he could dictate her movements and soon she was moving like a freight train, he was groaning and she was screaming as the pleasure intensified and Hermione could feel that her honey had spilled out of her and saturated Draco, who could feel her warm nectar dripping between his thighs, this triggered his climax and the two of them moaned as an immense orgasm rocked them to the core. Hermione fell forward onto Draco's chest, breathless and exhausted and he kissed her tousled head and pulled the covers up around them and soon they were once again sleeping a satisfied slumber together.


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

"Wake up beautiful," Hermione heard Draco's soft voice say, as she was roused from slumber, "I have made you a cup of coffee, Aurelia is on her way."

"Okay." Hermione said sleepily, "thank you." She sat up in bed and Draco passed her the warm mug of coffee.

"I had a wonderful time last night," Draco smiled, he was already washed and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his muscular torso.

"So did I gorgeous," Hermione yawned, "you certainly have a lot of stamina," she said giggling.

"Your stamina isn't half bad either, you're a devil in the bedroom and an angel the rest of the time, just the way I like it." He winked at her and Hermione blushed.

She finished her coffee and got up to wash and dress in the bathroom, by the time she came out Aurelia was already waiting for her. She and Draco were chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"I haven't seen Blaise since he moved back to Italy," Draco said, "What a small world it is, we used to be best buds. It was pretty weird watching him dirty dancing with you last night, I can tell you!" He laughed.

"Well you certainly wouldn't have wanted to have stuck around after that then we had a quite erm... let's say athletic night."

"TMI Aurelia!" Draco said creasing his face in mock disgust.

"Sure, and I bet you two spent a quiet night in playing chess I suppose? Aurelia pried.

"That's quite enough of that," Hermione said as she towel dried her hair. She kissed Draco and grabbed Aurelia, "I'll be back as quickly as I can," she said, ushering Aurelia out of the door.

"But..." Draco said as the door closed behind the two women.

The sunrise over the lagoon was magnificent as the girls arrived. Narcissa didn't want to lose the light so they were hurried into their dresses and they were in front of a camera before their feet could touch the ground.

"Sexier!" The camera man shouted, and Hermione summoned her passion from the night before to inspire her poses.

"Stunning!" He shouted as Hermione and Aurelia sizzled down the camera lens.

"These shots are going to be epic!" Narcissa cried with joy, "The lagoon, the beautiful dresses, the stunning models, the sunset. You have done me proud, the both of you!"

"Bravo, bravo," Hermione heard Draco shout. She span around and saw him sitting in a director's chair behind a bank of monitors on the beach, "I did try to tell you that I was going to be directing, but you rushed off before I had the chance. "You and I both know that you like to be directed by me." Draco said with a naughty wink.

"Draco!" Narcissa admonished him, "Don't be so vulgar!"

"I'm sorry mother," he said feeling scolded, "It was just a joke, it wasn't intended to offend."

"I taught you better than that," Narcissa said still sounding irked, "this beautiful creature deserves to be respected and pampered, now say you are sorry."

Draco bowed his head, "I'm sorry mother."

"Not to me, to her!" She shouted.

Draco walked over to Hermione, like a naughty school boy, his hands swinging by his sides, he took Hermione's hand and said sweetly, "I am sorry Hermione," and he kissed her hand gallantly.

"That's better!" Narcissa said, and Hermione tried to suppress the urge to laugh, her lips twitching as Draco looked up, with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered, "you're right, I do!"

Draco's face lit up and his cheeky twinkle returned.

"Now, you two kids run along, and enjoy the rest of your vacation." Narcissa said, "I have arranged to have an internet call with your father and you know how terrible he is with muggle technology so this is going to take all of my patience!"

"I'm going to meet up with Blaise for some breakfast," Aurelia said, "I hope we can meet up later for some dinner?"

"Yeah meet us at the hotel at sixish," Hermione said as she and Draco turned and walked hand in hand up the beautiful beach.


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Draco took Hermione to the breathtaking Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana (National Library of Saint Mark). He watched her eyes light up as she looked up at the dramatic building and he enjoyed seeing her happiness at the sight of row upon row of priceless manuscripts. Draco led her to one of the librarians, "Occulta Veneficas", Draco said to the austere looking witch, and she nodded and led the couple to a back room containing a statue of the patron saint of Venice, St. Mark himself. The librarian witch touched the statue's left hand and the statue was raised to reveal a spiral staircase leading down into Veneficas Venetias. Draco led the way down the stairs and after slipping through another hidden doorway, Hermione found herself in a vast catacomb, every empty space was filled with row upon row of packed bookshelves, each containing hundreds of priceless wizard books.

"Wow!" Hermione said, "this is unbelievable!" She pulled a book from the shelf and opened it, the pages were made of ancient parchment and upon each page there was a spell, none of which Hermione had ever come across before. "I could just stay here all day, and read." Hermione said thankfully, "the smell of these ancient manuscripts is intoxicating."

"Well, you can but my family helped build this place back in the 1600's, therefore, we are members of this exclusive library and I am offering you shared membership with me, that means that you can borrow any book from here, any time you like, no questions asked. All you have to do is say is,"Malfoy in familia asserit aequum bibliotheca uti hoc quod uoluerit."

"That's a bit of a mouthful," Hermione laughed, "would you mind writing it down for me?"

"Yeah, we'll sort that out." Draco smiled.

"Seriously though," Hermione smiled, "that is the most thoughtful gift, I am so grateful, and I still haven't got you a present."

"Yes you have," Draco said, "your presence is my present." Draco kissed Hermione and she cherished his closeness.

The pair spent a while in the catacombs, before ascending up to Saint Mark's square once again. They stopped to watch a carnival and shared some chips, they saw the procession of children being led by a nun as they left the square, banging their pots and pans loudly, but sadly they weren't in time to give them any coins for luck.

Venice was the busiest Hermione had ever seen it and the streets were vibrant with what seemed like the whole of the city entering into the festivities. They struggled back to their hotel through the thronging crowds and it was after six when they finally managed to get back.

Aurelia and Blaise were waiting in the dining room, and Blaise greeted Draco heartily.

"It is great to see you old friend," he said, shaking Draco's hand thoroughly.

"And you," Draco said, "fancy seeing you here."

"My family always come to Venicia for St. Mark's Day," Blaise explained, many wizards across Italy do, it is like one huge wizard reunion, but I am moving back to London." Blaise said, "my father wants me to take over my grandfather's restaurante, he is getting too old, and my father cannot leave as my mother is unwell. So, I guess I will be seeing more of you." Then Blaise turned to Hermione, "You have grown up nicely, I didn't recognise you last night."

"Oi," Aurelia said, "No flirting."

"Yeah," Draco added, "No flirting!"

The group laughed as they sat down at their table.

They had a happy reunion dinner and enjoyed each other's company but during dessert Draco was called away by a waiter.

"Signor," The waiter said, "there is a call for you, it sounds urgent."

"Please excuse me," Draco said getting up from the table, and looking concerned, Hermione watched him exit the room.


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

"Draco!" Luna's panicked voice sounded through the telephone handset, "Something terrible has happened!"

"Calm down Luna," Draco said, trying to get Luna to speak more clearly, it was obvious that she was in a terrible state.

"It's Neville... Betram... I don't know what to do!" Luna said through deep sobs.

"It's okay Luna," Draco said trying to calm her, "take a deep breath and tell me exactly what has happened."

Luna did as she was asked, and then said slowly and breathilly, sniffling the whole time, "Nevy was up in the East wing, doing a cleaning spell to remove all the Halloween decorations this morning, and I was busy doing the same down here, but by four o'clock he still hadn't returned, so I went to see where he had got to," Draco heard Luna blow her nose and she went on, "I found him in the upper east wing, he was sitting in the bedroom, you know where Hermione was attacked and when I called his name he didn't answer. I called his name again and he turned to look at me but it wasn't him... it wasn't my Neville! His eyes were all black and he smiled at me with the most disturbing look on his face and then he lunged at me. I got out of the way and locked him in but he was banging on the door with a ferocity I know my Neville could never do! I ran downstairs as fast as I could and I called the Iban, he said that for such an extreme case he would come out tonight but he said you and Hermione had to be here and I don't know what to do. I can still hear him trying to break the door down... I am scared!" She cried, "I just know it is Betram Villanos, and not Neville."

"Calm down Luna," Draco said again, Hermione and I will find a way to get to you as soon as we can, lock yourself in the wine cellar, you will be the most safe there, the door is iron, and he won't get through that in a hurry, besides evil spirits cannot bear to touch iron, it will keep him out. Try to stay calm and wait for us to arrive, do not open the door unless I say the words, "Bertram cannot hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," Luna sniffled.

"Now get going!" Draco said, putting the receiver back in it's cradle.

"Is everything okay signor?" The concierge asked, seeing Draco's shaken demeanour.

"No, I'm afraid not!" Draco said, "I'm afraid professor Granger and I will be checking out very shortly."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that signor, I hope everything works out for you."

Draco rushed back into the dining room, and instantly Hermione could see that something was up. She stood up, "What's happened?" She asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Luna's in trouble!" Draco said, "We need to leave... Now!"

"But how can we get to her quickly with such short notice?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I though that bag would come in handy," Aurelia said, "it's a portkey remember!"

"Thank god, yes!" Hermione said and she and Draco rushed up to their room. They threw everything into Hermione's bag as Draco hurriedly described his phone call with Luna, forgetting their cases Hermione set up the portkey destination.

"Three...Two...One..."

"We want to come with..." Aurelia shouted from the door as they watched Draco and Hermione vanish with the magic bag. She and Blaise looked at each other.

"Now what do we do?" Blaise said.


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Hermione and Draco arrived at Luna and Neville's mansion within moments.

They found themselves standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the entrance way, there was an unnerving atmosphere as they pushed open the heavy wooden doors into the house. There were no lights on and there was a chill inside the house that had nothing to do with the weather.

"Stay behind me, and stay quiet," Draco whispered and together they tiptoed through the darkened foyer. There was a foul odour on the air and the whole atmosphere was one of foreboding. Draco held Hermione's hand as they slowly made their way to the wine cellar door behind the staircase. "Bertram cannot hurt you." Draco said loudly through the thick iron door.

"Draco?" Luna's frightened voice replied questioningly.

"Yes Luna, it's just me and Hermione, you can open the door now okay?"

"Okay." Luna said, and Hermione and Draco could hear a bolt being drawn across the metal door, scraping with a harsh metallic screech as it did so.

Luna looked absolutely terrified as her face peered around the door, her eyes were wide, her skin was pallid and her lips looked dry, the area of skin around her eyes was pink and puffy and it was obvious she had been crying even in the half-light. She threw herself at Draco and Draco held her, patted her and tried to comfort her. Hermione looked around herself, all of her nerves were on edge and they were jangling with an extra-sensory perception she had never felt before.

"It was awful!" Hermione heard Luna telling Draco, but Hermione's ears were trying to tune into another sound; a subtle but chilling sound. Luna continued in her explanation of events to Draco but Hermione no longer heard it, somewhere in the shadows something was lurking, she could hear it whispering: a deep, low, rasping whisper.

Luna was still speaking to Draco, "... his eyes!..."

"Shhhhhhh!" Hermione said firmly, "Listen! Something is coming!"

"Oh no!" Luna cried, and Draco span around to face the room.

"I hear it!" Draco whispered.

"What is it? Oh God!" Luna said, trying to keep her tone hushed.

"I don't know but I think it's coming down the stairs." Hermione murmured.

The whispering steadily grew louder and it was now accompanied by a thumping and dragging noise. Draco, Hermione and Luna stood stock-still and deathly silent. The malodorous smell was becoming nauseating and the bitter chill in the air was causing the trio to shiver.

"'THUMP!'... 'I will find you little girl!'…... 'DRRRRRAG!'" Came the sounds and whispers. Luna was trembling uncontrollably, the voice was clearly coming from Neville's vocal chords, but the pitch and intonations couldn't be more unlike Neville's usual cheery speech pattern.

"'THUMP'... 'I can smell you!'... 'DRRRRRAG'.

The noises were by now almost at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione and Luna were silently retreating towards the back wall with Draco in front of them, protectively trying to shelter them from the unknown evil.

"'THUMP!" …... "Here …...…... I... come!" ...'DRRRRRAG'...'THUMP'...'DRRRRRAG'... …...'THUMP'...'Come to me!'...'DRRRRRAG!"

Hermione, and Luna had their backs to the wall, Draco was just slightly in front of them, they each stood in a defensive posture, wands out and ready to defend themselves in whatever way they could. The whispering had stopped and the silence was palpable, each person held their breath for for fear of being heard, and the atmosphere was intense.

There was a hint of cold blue light from the moon towards the front of the foyer and as the trio waited with baited breath, a grotesque silhouette came into view.


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

The bent and twisted form of Neville stepped out into the light, his head stuck out from his neck at a sickening angle, his arms hung loosely at his sides and his legs were bent in an unnatural way, the lower half of them were angled away to the sides so that his feet didn't come together on the floor. On top of that his shoulders were slouched forwards so that his back was humped. The contorted form of Neville slowly began to turn towards them.

Luna gasped, and Neville's head span around to face the three terrified people, then the rest of his body followed, dragging one leg slightly, Neville lumbered forwards.

"Now I see you little girlssssss!," Neville's contorted voice spoke.

"Impedimenta!" Draco shouted, and Neville paused momentarily, then he let out a bone-chilling laugh.

"Stupid wizard!" the voice sneered, "You think you can stop me so easily! I have spent centuries strengthening my powers against mortals, and all you can do now is destroy the vessel containing me!"

"Repellendum!" Hermione shouted, orange sparks flying out of the end of her wand, and Neville's body flew backwards through the air, landing with a crash on the marble floor.

"Stop it!" Luna cried to Draco and Hermione, "You heard him! You're going to hurt Neville. Neville was already getting up from the floor.

"Well what should we do?" Draco asked Luna, desperation beginning to show in his voice, "I hate to say this - but right now it's either Neville or all of us!"

"Oh God!" Luna cried as Neville once again limped towards them, and then she shouted, "Somnus!" but Bertram was too fast for her, he whipped Neville's wand out and sent her spell back at her with a simple reflection spell. Luna crumpled to the floor, where she immediately began to snore.

"Good job it was only a sleeping spell." Hermione said, but their problems were far from over as Bertram/Neville was getting closer.

"His reactions are unbelievable," Draco said, "I don't want you to risk another spell in case he hits it back at you."

Hermione was terrified, "Well I don't want you to either but what else..."

Draco had stepped forwards into the moonlight, he could see Neville's eyes from that distance, and Luna had been right; they were entirely black and demonic looking and a depraved smile twisted his features maniacally.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, "What are you doing?"

"You will not harm these women Bertram!" Draco said, still moving slowly towards their possessed friend's twisted body.

"And you think you are going to save this one?" the evil voice taunted him, "The one who set me free! The one whom strengthened by will, who teased me with her flesh, who reignited my spark of hunger, who reunited me with my Dark Gods. Who even now bears my label of ownership."

Draco felt an unbridled anger rising up inside of him.

"Don't rise to it Draco!" Hermione pleaded, "That's what he wants!"

But it was too late, the blood was pumping so hard through Draco's veins that all he could hear was his pulse throbbing in his ears, his face became hot as he raised his wand.

"CRUS CONTERUM!" Draco shouted at the top of his voice and a gruesome 'CRUNCH' rent the air. Neville's body dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Draco could see where the bone had split the skin of his leg where it was visible through a rip in his trousers.

"Ohhhhhh!" Neville's voice moaned.

"Oh my...!" Hermione screamed, "Has he gone? Neville is that you?"

Draco and Hermione rushed forwards and knelt over Neville's broken body.

"What happened?" Neville asked in a weak voice.

"Your leg is broken" Hermione said gently, "everything will be okay, don't worry."

But Neville had fainted after hearing that his leg was broken.

"I will carry him to a sofa." Draco said and he picked up poor Neville and took him into the parlour. Hermione went to find a phone or another way to send for help.

She found a muggle phone in the large kitchen, and she dialled 999. The operator on the other end of the phone spoke clearly, "You are through to the emergency services, which service please?"

Just as Hermione was about to say 'ambulance', a strong hand clasped her around the mouth, another hand took the phone roughly from her, slammed it down and then ripped the cord out of the wall.

Hermione fought as hard as she could but her attacker was too strong, she was pushed violently out of the kitchen and dragged up two sets of stairs and along corridors. Hermione saw that she was being taken to the room where she was attacked the first time and as she was forced into the room, the door was closed behind her and she was thrown violently onto the bed. Stars swam before her eyes as she slammed her head into the wall but she managed to clear her vision long enough to see the face of her attacker.

"Oh my God, NO!" she screamed, "Draco!"


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Aurelia and Blaise hadn't wasted much time after Draco and Hermione's departure, they had sent out a few S.O.S's telling people that Luna and Neville were in danger at the Lovegood-Longbottom mansion and then they set out to Veneficas Venitias to find a safe place to apparate from.

They arrived at the village of Charmsford within half an hour of Draco and Hermione arriving at the mansion, but they had to run the rest of the way, and the driveway itself was over a mile long. So by the time they climbed the stairs to the entrance it had been over an hour.

They crept into the foyer nervously, the moon had moved into a position where it flooded in through the tall windows and within an instant Blaise noticed a pool of blood on the usually spotless flooring.

Aurelia screamed at the sight, her voice echoing unnervingly around the cavernous hall.

"Shush darling!" Blaise said calmly, "There is danger here. We must find Neville and Luna and quickly."

Aurelia buried her face in Blaise's chest, and tried to get her breath back, but as she looked up she saw a dark lump on the floor at the back of the room. She clasped her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming again and pointed to the shadowy pile.

Blaise moved over to Luna's prostrate form and Aurelia followed closely behind him. "It is Luna!" Blaise said.

"Oh no!" Aurelia gasped, "Is she... dead?"

"No, she is snoring!" Blaise said simply, "She is asleep."

"Oh," Aurelia said, puzzled, "then where did all that blood come from?"

Just then they heard Neville's voice groaning, "ohhhhhhhhh," he moaned, and Blaise and Luna ran to the source of the sound.

They found Neville in the parlour. Aurelia was very nearly sick at the sight of the bone protruding from his shin, he was bleeding profusely and looked very pale.

"I must try to fix him," Blaise said, "he is losing too much blood, without help he will die!"

With that Neville fainted dead away again.

All the colour drained from Aurelia's face as Blaise bent over Neville and took out his wand.

"Os Arctissimum," Blaise repeated several times, whilst waving his wand over Neville's fractured shin bone, and slowly but surely the bone began to sink back into the flesh until a grating sound told him that the bone was knitting back together. "Caro et cutis, emendare!" Blaise said with a flick of his wand and the skin and flesh of Neville's shin regrew over the newly fixed bone. "There," Blaise said turning back to Aurelia, "Now he will be fine, but it will be better if he sleeps for a while to restock his blood cells."

"Okay," Aurelia said, and then turning towards Neville she said, "somnus." and Neville, like his wife before him, began to snore.

"You were amazing Blaise!" Aurelia swooned, and Blaise bent down to kiss her but Aurelia opened her eyes at the last moment, and cried, "We forgot about Hermione and Draco!"

At that moment there was a knock at the door, the sound reverberated around the cold foyer and Aurelia jumped with a start. Blaise rushed to the door.

He found himself face to face with a very strange person. The man was femininely dressed in a red dress and he wore a feather headress, big wooden hoops hung from cords that he wore through holes in his ears and he wore row upon row of colourfully beaded necklaces.

"I am Tennenggong Apai, Manang Bali of the Iban Dayak people," the man said in a high-pitched oriental-sounding voice. Master and Mistress of house, summon me for house spirit. Evil is here!"

Aurelia and Blaise looked at each other with confused faces, they knew nothing about Luna's plan to have the Iban come and expell Bertram's malignant spirit.

"You had better come in." Aurelia said after a while. The shamen had barely stepped over the threshold when he began to shake, his body convulsed violently and his eyes rolled up until only the whites therein were visible and then suddenly he was still again.

His leathery brown face became grave and he spoke in a low voice, "There is dark, dangerous evil here righ' now! Where girl with dragon hair? She in terr'ble danger!"


	54. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

Aurelia, Blaise and Tennengong searched the first floor, there was little light to see by so Aurelia and Blaise only had their wands to light the way. When they found no signs of Hermione and Draco they took the difficult decision to split up. Tennengong took the basements and wine cellar. Blaise checked the second floor and Aurelia started to search the third floor.

Aurelia searched the upper west wing without any developments and soon she had found herself in the upper east wing. The atmosphere up there was diabolical, the air was foetid and there was a stench of rotting flesh upon an icy breeze. She checked room after room and as she did so, so the atmosphere grew more and more intimidating. As she made her way down the corridor she became aware of a muffled crying sound, it was quiet at first but the further she progressed down the hallway the more discernible it became. Aurelia stood rooted to the spot, petrified, she knew she had to go on but she was afraid of what she might find. Then she heard a blood-curdling scream and it jolted her to the core. Horrific laughter followed the scream and Aurelia found the determination she needed to act.

She ran down the rest of the corridor at full speed and stopped outside the door where she knew the scream had emanated from and paused momentarily to strengthen her resolve. Then she pushed open the door and gasped as her mind took in the full horror of what her eyes were seeing.

…...

Blaise's search came up empty, so knowing that there were a lot of labyrinthine cellars and basements, he decided to help Tennengong in his search. He descended into the basement via an open door in the kitchen and slowly made his way down the steps. He found himself in a brick room with vaulted brick ceilings and elaborate twisting brick archways and columns. There were boxes and barrels and bric-a-brac piled up against the walls and there were torches upon the walls lighting the room. Blaise noticed another open door in one corner and without fear he pushed on through. This room was much narrower than the last room and it looked as though Luna and Neville used it as a larder as there were rows of shelves containing jars and bottles of all sizes and shapes, so Blaise kept moving to yet another doorway at the far end of that room. This time he came across a narrow stone passage, lanterns hung at intervals along it, creating pools of warmth in the thick blackness. There were simple wooden doors spaced along the passage and Blaise tried each in turn, only to find each one locked or jammed firmly shut. The corridor turned and twisted and every now and again Blaise would come to a crossroad in the subterranean tunnels. He followed only his intuition, still trying every door he came to. And then finally he came across a door he hadn't tried yet, he turned the handle and to his surprise it turned with a click.

…...

Aurelia couldn't believe her eyes. The room was bathed in a sinister and unsettling red light, the abhorrent smell was almost painful to endure, but Aurelia barely even noticed it, her eyes reflected the ghoulish scene in front of her. Tears began to flow from the corners of her eyes as she surveyed the eerie room. Goosebumps had raised up all over her skin, and shivers ran up and down her spine, her hair stood on end, and the shock had rendered her immobile and unable to speak.

…...

Blaise opened the door slowly and peered into the darkness of a large, vaulted room. In the dead centre of the room sat Tennengong, surrounded by a wide ring of candles. Tennengong was chanting and before him sat a wooden bowl that appeared to be full of blood. His eyes were completely white and his head was thrown back. The scene was unsettling and Blaise was disturbed by what he saw. He had no idea about the ritual Luna had arranged, and to him the whole scene appeared evil.

He ran across the room, kicking some candles aside as he reached the shamen. He grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out of the circle.

"So this is your game!" He said, raising his fist to the medicine man's shocked face, "you are the cause of all this madness!"

"No, no, you do not understand," Tennengong whimpered, "Mistress Luna send for me. I help release trapped souls and rid house of evil soul!"

Blaise tried to detect deceit in Tennengong's frightened eye's but finding no hint of a lie in his features, he let go of his dress collar. As he did so a hurricane-like wind rushed into the room, extinguishing the remaining lit candles and roaring into a vortex of raw, biting air. Blaise jumped out of the way of the tornado as he saw the twisted faces of several women swimming in the ferocious, swirling air!


	55. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

"What the hell is going on?" Blaise shouted over the roaring of the relentless, savage wind that was picking up dust and debris as it span faster and faster.

"You have broken circle!" Tennengong shouted. "Girls angry! We need to calm them. You must help me!"

"What do you want me to do?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"You must remake circle. I will calm them!" The shamen told him and Blaise fought his way to the centre of the room. It was like wading through ice-cold treacle as he stumbled to the edge of the circle. The wind was absent in the very centre of the room and Blaise crawled around on his hands and knees, locating the fallen candles and re-igniting them. Tennengong returned to the circle and sat cross legged upon the floor, he began his chanting once more and the tumult died instantly.

"You come sit." Tennengong said when the spirits were fully pacified. "You part of ceremony now!"

Blaise did as Tennengong suggested and joined the strange little man upon the floor. Blaise looked around at the accoutrements laid out inside the circle. There were incense burners, feathers, the bowl of the blood-like substance, a large black jar, a black silk handkerchief and a bone-handled dagger. As he gazed ponderously into the bowl he saw the surface begin to swirl. The shamen continued his chanting and Blaise leant closer to the surface, watching as the swirling pattern began to take on the appearance of a female face. Blaise gasped as the face began to move it's lips.

"Hhhhhhelp us!" The voice said, and Blaise almost knocked the candles over again as he jolted backwards.

"Hhhhhhelp us! Plllllllease!" The voice begged, and Blaise again sat forward. Behind the first face he saw countless others swimming in the surface of the blood.

"We are the victims of Bertram Villanos the Second, he took our mortal lives from us in this house and after taking possession of our spirits he imprisoned our immortal souls, so that we can never escape from him or his wrathful hunger. Please set us free!" The voice again pleaded.

Blaise looked around, unsure about what to say or do. He turned to look at Tennengong but he couldn't get a reaction from the chanting shamen, so he turned back to the sorrowful faces in the bowl.

"We are going to help you." Blaise said, moved by the plight of these poor young women. "I promise you that."

…...

Hermione hung naked and lifeless in the atrocious room, her body was daubed with symbols that appeared to have been written in blood. Nothing held her up, she just dangled there in mid-air, arms outstretched and head fallen forwards onto her chest. Draco knelt before her, naked to his waist, he also had the strange symbols drawn upon his skin. His head was bowed but his arms were lifted high, a shining metal knife, glinted threateningly, clasped between his hands. All the while he muttered words Aurelia could not understand. Aurelia stood helplessly by as she desperately tried to think of a course of action.

…...

Tennengong came out of his trance and he picked up an incense burner and a feather. He handed the feather to Blaise and directed him to sweep the smoke towards the surface of the blood in the bowl. He continued to chant as Blaise undertook his orders and Blaise noticed that the faces disappeared from view. A few minutes of this passed by and Tennengong placed the incense burner back on the floor and Blaise followed suit, returning the feather to it's place. Then the shamen picked up the bone-handled knife and rose it above his head. Blaise watched in fear as the shamen brought it down with force upon the wooden bowl, cleaving it in two, spilling the blood across the circle. Tennengong and Blaise were splattered with the surprisingly warm liquid, and as Blaise raised his hand to wipe some of the blood from his eyelid, he heard a girl's voice and he span around.


	56. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

A dozen women stood behind Blaise, their outlines were blurred and their forms were semi-translucent, they were beautiful and young, they had been murdered in their prime and each face held the appearance of deep sorrow and muted anger, their spirit bodies still bore the marks of abuse and Blaise looked them over one by one, a burgeoning sadness filling his soul. He wished he could return them to their natural lives but he knew that that was impossible. He wondered what their lives might have been like had they not been stolen from them at such an unfair and premature time, and slowly Blaise's sadness turned to irate fury at the injustice of their murders. They began to speak to him. It was a haunting, ringing sound as their voices spoke as one.

"You have removed our shackles but in order for our souls to become free you must find Bertram. Find and destroy him, or else imprison him as he has us." Blaise turned to look at the shamen, who seemed entirely unaware of the twelve ghostly woman watching.

"This man," he said softly, pointing to Tennengong, "Is going to trap Bertram in that Jar there." Blaise said, not knowing how he suddenly knew this information, "but he is going to need your help in order to do that."

"Oh dear," a few of the ghosts chorused, "we are too weak," another said, "we would be too afraid," the rest said at once and they started to cry and moan, in a high pitched tone that set Blaise's hair on end.

Blaise's voice became stern, "We can only help you if you are ready to fight for you freedom," he told them and again the ghosts resisted the idea.

"He may well have a new victim!" Blaise was shouting now, "It could be my friend or my girlfriend! Do you want to be responsible for this happening to another innocent girl?"

The crying and moaning stopped and the ghosts began to murmur amongst themselves. "A thirteenth soul!" Blaise heard them say,

"We would all be stuck here for eternity if he claims a thirteenth soul!"

"We must try!"

"We must fight!"

"But what do we do?"

"Whatever it takes!"

"We will do it!" They all said at once.

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look again at Tennengong. Tennengong was looking at Blaise smiling, "You have done well." he said.

…...

Aurelia watched in horror as Draco slowly stood up, the knife still held high above his head. His head came up to look at his victim and then he lunged forwards, to plunge the knife into Hermione's bare abdomen.

"Stop!" Aurelia shouted, running forward and throwing all of her weight around Draco's shoulders. She summoned all of her strength to stay his hands. Draco shrugged her off with ease but she had succeeded in her goal of keeping Hermione from being stabbed. She rose quickly to her feet.

She whipped her wand up, "Stillabunt!" she cried and the knife went clattering from his hands and skittered away across the wooden floor into the shadows. Draco growled and set upon Aurelia. He knocked her into the wall without any effort and Aurelia crashed violently to the floor. Draco turned back towards Hermione, raised his wand and said, "Dimittam". Hermione crumpled to the floor with a thud, and Draco stood over her. He sat with his knees either side of her body and leant over her, his hands closed around her throat but as his fingers tightened, he drew away in pain.

Bertram/Draco looked down to where he had been burnt and his black eyes saw the glittering serpent of Hermione's pendant glinting back at him.


	57. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Draco's eyes blinked, they flashed from black to grey and back again as internally Draco began to fight against Bertram, the pain in his hand had shocked Bertram and Draco had momentarily got control back just in time to see his love token for the woman this foul spirit was trying to hurt using his own body. He felt intense love and hate in that moment and his strength was returning. Just then Aurelia jumped back onto his shoulders, knocking the wind out of Draco.

"Gerrof!" He mumbled as he struggled against the demon inside of him.

"Oh... right... Draco?" Aurelia said feebly as she slid off his back.

Draco shuddered and then his head was flung back and his mouth opened wide.

…...

The ghosts led Blaise through the mansion to the upper east wing, their silvery forms becoming invisible as they entered dark areas and Blaise constantly thought he had lost them, only for them to reappear as soon as they entered a pool of moonlight or candlelight. Tennengong had remained in the cellar with the spirit jar trap now open and ready to receive it's prisoner. The women became more solid as their determination to be rid of Bertram grew, and by the time they arrived at the upper east wing corridor, some of them almost looked human again.

…...

A torrent of black smoke poured from Draco's open mouth as he expelled Bertram's malevolent presence from his body. Draco slumped forwards onto Hermione's chest as his efforts drained the last of his energy from him. Aurelia lay exhausted upon the floor and watched as the black mass formed a pulsating orb of opaque fog that hung just below the ceiling. The monstrous black mass emitted a frenzied roaring sound and as Aurelia watched the mass changed shape, until it resembled an impenetrable shadow figure that loomed before her, sinking back down to the floor. The shadow figure turned away from Aurelia and floated maliciously to where Hermione and Draco were laid.

Aurelia watched in horror as a sinewy clawed hand reached out from the shadow and she gasped as it slashed three long gashes down Draco's naked back before tossing his exhausted body to one side. Aurelia tried to get up but try as she might she just couldn't make her bruised and fatigued body pick itself up, so she crawled slowly towards her vulnerable friend.

…...

The ghosts amassed outside that fateful room on the corridor in the upper east wing. Blaise was now at the head of the group like the captain of a ghostly Amazon tribe. He took one last breath and opened the door.

It took his breath away when he saw the chaotic scene behind the door. Aurelia was on all-fours crawling towards Hermione who lay stark naked upon the floor covered in bloody markings, a writhing black mass hovering above her, Draco was bleeding and seemingly unconscious in a corner and now Blaise and his Amazons added to the tumult.

In seconds the ghosts were upon Bertram, they tore at his shadow, splitting it into patches of smoke, his shadowy form splitting and reforming as they clawed at it with a ferocity that could be felt upon the atmosphere. The air in the room started to lift as Bertram was wrestled from the room, and within moments his anguished cries could be heard echoing down through the house to the cellars.

Blaise set to work, healing the remaining occupants of the room, and soon everyone but Hermione had sat up. Blaise had covered Hermione's dignity with the sheet from the bed and Draco and Aurelia were gathered around her, concerned that she still hadn't awoken.

Just then they heard footsteps running down the corridor, and with a battle-weary air the two able wizards and witch stood to face the door, wands in hands.


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

The footsteps approached and Blaise, Aurelia and Draco waited for whatever evil might come.

"What on Earth?" Blaise exclaimed as a big white phantom owl swooped in through the door.

"Hedwig?" Draco said, recognising the ghost of Harry's faithful pet, but before he had time to wonder several figures appeared in the doorway, their wands poised for battle.

"Wait!" Aurelia shouted, realising that the newcomers were none other than several members of The New Order of the Phoenix. Harry headed up the group, followed by a fully recovered Neville and Luna, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson and George Weasley, who was accompanied by the ghost of his twin brother Fred.

The group lowered their wands and stepped into the already crowded room. After noticing Hermione on the floor Harry looked at Draco and said, "What's going on here? We found Neville and Luna unconscious downstairs and now here Hermione is! What the hell are you up to Malfoy?"

"Oh sure," Draco said, "It was all me!"

"No, no!" Aurelia interrupted them, "Harry, you've got it all wrong, Draco hasn't done anything but try to save us all!"

"Yeah, I'm afraid you've missed all the action Potter!" Draco said sarcastically and then added, "I guess the chosen one is a bit rusty eh?"

"I knew nothing good could come of you getting together with Hermione!" Harry said, "You've only been together a few days and this happens!"

"Hold on, Harry!" Neville said, "Draco isn't responsible for this. I told you about Bertram Villanos."

"Well it's a bloody coincidence though isn't it?" Harry said.

"Oh this reminds me of the good old days!" ghost Fred said to his brother with a look of mischief on his ever youthful face.

"Yeah because the old days were so great weren't they?" George said, "right up until you died!"

"Well I'm still here aren't I?" Fred said.

"Oh yeah!" George said, "I should've bloody known I'd never get rid of you!"

"Not a chance!" Fred laughed, "Death can't stop me, I'm gonna hang around til you croak, you old sod!"

George laughed and the Weasley twins watched Draco and Harry's argument with thorough enjoyment.

"You don't love her!" Harry shouted, "Or you wouldn't have brought her here."

"So I was just supposed to ignore Luna's request for help was I? God you are so sanctimonious Potter!" Draco spat.

"I left my pregnant wife in the hospital to come here to help, so don't look at me like that!" Harry said.

"What?!" Fred and George shouted, "Ginny's in hospital?"

"Yeah, don't worry she isn't hurt. She's gone into labour." Harry explained.

"Oh I'm the bad guy!" Draco said, "I wouldn't leave my wife alone to have my first child."

"For God's sake!" An exasperated voice said, "Will you two give it a bloody rest!"

"Hermione!" Draco and Harry said at once turning to see Hermione sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her.

Both men rushed to her side.

"Are you al right?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine." she said, "but I am disappointed in you. It was nothing to do with Draco. We're a couple now Harry, you'll just have to get used to it." Then she turned to see Dean, "I'm sorry Dean." She said, "It just happened."

"Oh that's okay," Dean said smiling, and he took Pansy's hand in his, "Pansy helped to chaperone the Halloween Ball and well... we... err... hit it off." He turned to look at Pansy and she smiled shyly at him.

"Wow! The world's gone bloody bonkers since I died!" Fred said, laughing, "Whatever next? Cats and Dogs getting married?"

"Yeah the next big thing in pets will be fuzzy little kuppies!" George added, chuckling to himself.

"And Draco," Hermione said, ignoring the twins' silly comments, "I thought you had gotten over your envy of Harry!"

"I have!" Draco protested, "He just winds me up, he is always..."

"Just shake hands and get over it for goodness sake." Hermione said sternly, "I love you both! Now do it!"

Harry and Draco put their hands out like naughty school boys who'd been scolded, and shook each others' hands, ever so slightly too firmly. The ghost of Hedwig floated down and pecked Harry's hand, in a gesture of punishment.

"Oh okay Hedwig." Harry said, and he shook Draco's hand properly. "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Harry said to Draco.

"You're al right Potter." Draco said and he smiled.

"That's better." Hermione said, "Now Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but will you get the hell out of here. Your wife needs you! I am sure the rest of us can clean up the rest of this muddle without you. No offence!"

"Yeah, right." Harry said sheepishly.

"And tell sis we'll be there soon." Fred and George said, and with that Harry appartated, Hedwig vanishing along side him.


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

"Tennengong is still in the Cellar." Blaise said to Aurelia, "I think we ought to check on him."

"I'm going to stay with Hermione, we will join you shortly." Draco said as the group followed Blaise.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione gently.

"I've been better." She replied with a weary smile. "Do you remember anything about when... you know...?" She asked.

"I only remember seeing your face, and feeling terrified that my body might have been responsible for hurting you." Draco said, his words catching in his throat with the emotion he felt. "Do you remember?"

"No! Thank God!" Hermione said, honestly. "All I remember is being dragged up here by... you know, after that I can't recall anything until just now!"

"Well, I suppose that's a blessing." Draco said, looking relieved, "I couldn't bear it if you looked at me and remembered me attacking you."

"What a weekend eh?" Hermione said, with a smile.

"Well, at least it wasn't forgettable." Draco laughed. Then he cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Hermione Granger!"

…...

The New Order of the Phoenix arrived in the ritual room in time to watch the end of the ceremony. Bertram didn't go quietly. He struggled and fought and attacked Tennengong, but the shamen stayed strong and Bertram's victims were no longer timid or tethered. They lashed out at him each time he tried to escape them and soon his corrupt spirit was being ushered into the soul trap.

Tennengong screwed the top on and sealed it with wax from one of the candles, then he chanted some words and covered the jar with the black handkerchief. The ghost women celebrated his incarceration and all too soon it was time for their departure. They held hands and they said goodbye, then they began to give of a startling yellow white light, which grew in intensity until it was so bright that it was painful to look upon. There was a flash and every member of the group closed their eyes and raised their hands to shield their eyes, and by the time they lowered their hands and opened their eyes there was no longer any sign of the women.

"They gone!" Tennengong simply said. "I finish." Then he picked up the jar containing Bertram's nasty spirit and handed it to Luna. "Be careful with this one!" Tennengong told her.

"Oh, I will Ten, don't worry." Luna assured him.

…...

Draco tenderly helped Hermione to dress, and then, hand in hand they made their way to join the rest of the group in the cellar. They passed the shamen on the way.

"Are you the Manang Bali?" Hermione asked, and Tennengong nodded, "Is it over?"

"Yes. My work here done," the shamen said, "must go now, my uncle possessed by spirit of angry bull." With that the shamen left. Draco and Hermione looked at one another for a moment as if silently asking the other if he really just said what they thought he had. They shook their heads in disbelief and continued on to meet the Order.

…...

"We're leaving now." Fred said as they followed the group down the labyrinthine tunnels.

"Yeah we want to go and meet our new niece." George added.

"Nephew!" Fred argued!

"Niece!"

"Nephew!"

"Niece!" George shouted as the two of them apparated, their argument still echoing throughout the passageway long after they had disappeared.

Draco and Hermione met up with the group in the small larder type room. Neville explained to them about the ritual and told them that everything was back to normal.

Luna held the jar up to show them, "Here he is! The nasty bugger!" She said shaking the jar. "He'll make a great addition to my collection though." She said and she lifted the jar and laid it down on one of the shelves in the larder alongside hundreds of other jars and bottles.

Blaise looked at Luna astounded, "What? You mean all those are..."

"Some people collect stamps." Luna said, as though this was the most normal thing in the world, "I happen to be very proud of my collection of ghosts and spirits. They come in pretty handy at Halloween."

The group stared, dumbfounded by this revelation. "What?" Luna said looking around at them, "I don't let the nasty ones out!"


	60. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Hermione, Draco, Aurelia, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Dean and Pansy all turned up at St. Mungo's an hour later. A harassed looking mid-witch bustled them into a waiting room. "Only three visitors at a time!" She said, looking very grumpy.

"You two can go in first." Neville said as Fred and George entered the room looking proud.

"Told you!" Said Fred.

"Shut up!" George snapped.

"I'm not sure I should intrude." Draco told Hermione, feeling slightly unsure that he would be welcome.

"Oh come on!" Hermione said grabbing his hand. They found Harry and Ginny in a private room, the pair looked very happy but also very tired.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, pleased to see her friend, "Harry told me what happened, you didn't have to come."

"And miss out on seeing my new favourite Potter." Hermione said looking down into the beautiful blue eyes of a healthy baby boy.

Harry shook Draco's hand again. "Congratulations." Draco said kindly.

"Thanks," Harry said with pride.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Try stopping me." Hermione laughed and she lifted the baby from his mothers arms, cradling him. "You are beautiful!" Hermione spoke softly to the tiny new wizard. "Draco, come and look how gorgeous he is." Draco walked over to Hermione, thinking how natural she looked with the baby, and considering their future together. He put his arm around her and looked down at the baby, hoping a tender moment like this might one day include their own child.

"Suits you both!" Ginny laughed, "Don't they make a gorgeous couple Harry." Ginny said.

"I guess they do." Harry said in truth.

"What's his name?" Draco asked.

"Funny you should ask that." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, "My husband came back from the mission and told me he wanted to name our son Drake!"

"You're kidding." Hermione spluttered. She gave Drake back to his mother and threw her arms around Harry. "You big old softy." She said, "I am so proud of you!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Harry asked, "I just like the name, you know!"

"Yeah, I know!" Hermione said and she looked at Draco with tears in her eyes.

Drake sneezed and a bunch of flowers beside the bed caught fire!

"Suits him!" Draco said laughing.

"Wow you're going to have your hands full if he is showing magical ability at this age." Hermione said, "You've got yourself a little genius there.

"I guess he takes after his mother then." Draco teased.

…...

"I had a wonderful weekend with you." Hermione told Draco as he accompanied her on the train back to Hogwarts, "Despite the whole demonic attack, possessed lover, crazy shamen thing, I think it was the most fun I have had in a very long time."

"I feel just the same way." Draco said, "I wish I didn't have to leave you. I wish I could be by your side every single day."

"Me too!" Hermione said, "Do you really have to go back to America?"

"Well, my apartment has been rented out, and I have to sort some things out over there, so I don't have any choice in the matter. I am so sorry."

"If only things had been different," Hermione said, "If I hadn't been attacked on All Saints Day, none of this would've happened."

"Don't say that!" Draco said, "No matter what has happened, I wouldn't change a thing. We will find a way to be together."

"I know. But I don't want to have to wait!" Hermione said, tears now streaming down her face. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Draco carried Hermione's bags off the train. "I will get you settled in, then I'll have to be going." Draco said as they made their way up the long driveway to the castle.

Once the couple were up in Hermione's rooms the reality of their imminent separation hit home. Hermione held onto Draco as though her life depended on it and Draco embraced her tightly trying to memorize every inch of her, familiarizing himself with her scent, the sound of her breathing, the softness of her hair and the smoothness of her skin, but their embrace was short-lived and soon they exchanged an emotional farewell. After a tender kiss Draco took a pinch of floo powder from on top of the fireplace and threw it into the fire.

"21M Hightower Rise." He said clearly, and Hermione watched through blurry eyes as he disappeared in a flurry of green flames.


End file.
